Chaos Overcome
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Shadow and Team Dark have done multiple successful missions, and one leads them to find a thief. Meanwhile, the Master Emerald is acting up, and darkness is soon to come over all of Mobius. Will Team Dark and Team Heroes overcome the darkness? Rated T for violence, cursing, and blood.
1. Chapter 1- Get That Emerald!

Chaos Overcome

Chapter 1- Get That Emerald!

 **Hedgi: HI PEOPLE! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY! WOO HOO!**

 **Sonic: YEAH! ANOTHER STORY THAT I'LL BE IN!**

 **Shadow: …**

 **Silver: I WANNA BE IN IT! OH PLEASE LET ME BE IN IT! EVERYONE THINKS I'M GAY AND A NAÏVE IDIOT AND-**

 **Hedgi: Stop being a baby! You'll be in it because you're my fourth favorite character! (1. Shadow 2. E123 Omega 3. Metal Sonic 4. Silver and Rouge *they tied. I love them both.*)**

 **Silver: YEAH!**

 **Sonic: WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
Hedgi: Meh, you're on the okay list…**

 **Sonic: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I'M THE MOST FAMOUS CHARACTER! THE FASTEST THING ALIVE! SPEED DEMON! I SHOULD BE THE FAVORITE!**

 **Hedgi: TELL IT TO MY LAWYER, WHICH IS ME! (Shoots Sonic in the quills with SPAS 12)**

 **Sonic: AHHHH! MY SEXY QUILLS!**

 **Shadow: *Falls down and laughs***

 **Silver: *Copies Shadow***

 **Hedgi: Shut it Silver! *Puts mute button on Silver***

 **Silver: (muted)**

 **Hedgi: I only want Shadow's laugh!**

 **Amy: JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY SO I CAN GET MY SONIKKU!**

 **Sonic: Y'ALL NEVER GET ME AMY ROSE, YA HEAR ME?! NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! *is running in place***

 **Tails: Shadow Hedgi does not own most characters. Most belong to SEGA. Some who will be mentioned later, belong to her and some other fanfictioners. Enjoy!**

 **Hedgi: GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT *Shoots Tails and Amy 10 times***

Everyone was having a mighty fine day in the park. Well, kind of.

"Too slow, FAKER!"

"Hey, I'm the fastest thing alive FAKER! Let's see you top this!"

Sonic and Shadow were having ANOTHER race. Amy was cheering happily for Sonic, wearing a red and white cheerleader outfit that spelled SONIC in blue and gold letters. Tails was fixing a small gadget he made a few years ago, Knuckles was (of course) watching the Master Emerald, Rouge was polishing one of her gems, the Chaotix were on a mission, Onyx was teaching Silver how to flirt, Blaze was randomly setting things on fire, Cream and Cheese were at the grocery store with Ms. Vanilla, and Grey was toying with her staff/spear. (It's in staff form) As Sonic and Shadow ran past the finish line, everyone looked up, except Tails, who found out who won. "So, who's the fastest?" Sonic said, sitting on the ground. Tails hesitated.

"It…" Tails began. Sonic looked excited and Shadow rolled his eyes. Tails sighed.

"…Tied."

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Shadow said, now surprised. Amy groaned.

"Another?! Sonic should've won!" Tails rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was another tie." Sonic groaned just like Amy. Rouge, Shadow, and Grey's pager beeped meaning they had to go on another mission.

"See you around fakester!" Sonic said happily. Shadow hmphed and chaos controlled Grey, Rouge, and himself away. Onyx sighed.

"Hey Onyx, I thought you worked for GUN," Silver said.

"Yeah, I took a few weeks off," Onyx said.

"Why? You're busy?" Sonic asked. "Err you could say that," Onyx said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Meanwhile, Knuckles was telling Tikal about the old days with Sonic and Tails when the Master Emerald started glowing like crazy. The two echidnas turned around and Tikal touched the emerald.

"Something's wrong," she said. "I feel so much darkness in the Master Emerald." Knuckles felt it too, and started to worry. Normally this meant a bad time with Eggman, or Destructix; But he never felt this darkness so strong…

"Watch the emerald, I'm going to get Sonic and Tails," Knuckles said. Tikal nodded as Knuckles glided off Angel Island.

 **Another meanwhile with Team Dark**

Shadow, Grey, Rouge, and Omega hid in the bushes of a forest. Rouge peeked out to see the secret base they were assigned to take the Chaos Emerald and the files from it, and destroy it to pieces.

"Okay, here's the plan; Shadow, make an opening for us. Grey, get the chaos emerald. Omega and I will get the files and Omega will set the bomb." Everyone nodded and Shadow ran out of the bushes and attacked the robot guards. While they were distracted, Grey, Rouge and Omega quickly snuck into the base.

Right when Rouge's high heeled boots stepped into the base, the alarm sounded and red light flashed about.

"Damn!" Rouge cursed loudly. Giant security robots ran towards the trio, trapping them. Rouge screw kicked one in the head, Grey transformed her staff into a spear and stabbed it into a robot, and Omega shot down the rest of the robots with is barrel gun.

"We don't have much time before more guards come. I'll go down this hallway, you and Omega go through that corridor," Grey said. Rouge nodded and Grey dashed off in a red blur **(I never understand why Shadow's blur is gold if he's black and red, so I applied it to Grey as well.)**

 **With Rouge and Omega…**

Rouge flew and Omega ran through the corridor, Omega shooting down a lot of robots on the way. Twists and turns led them to a large room filled with screens. Rouge smirked.

"Step one complete." She flew to the computers, only to have it password protected. Rouge typed in multiple passwords in vain.

" _ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU_ ," Omega said. He changed his hand into a wire and connected it to the computer, analyzing the binary code.

" _ANALYZING… ANALYZING…"_ Suddenly, more robots came into the room and Rouge punched and screw kicked them to pieces. More and more robots came, ganging up on Rouge a little.

"Omega! Are you done?!" Rouge asked. "SCAN COMPLETE. PASSWORD: BLIZZARD. ACCESS GRANTED."

"DOWNLOAD THE FILES!" Rouge yelled, kicking another robot down.

"PROCEEDING DOWNLOAD. 1% COMPLETE."

Rouge rolled her eyes. Now even more robots came, now fully armed. Rouge dodged the bullets and low kicked another robot.

"10% COMPLETE."

Rouge punched another robot and hand-banged two robots together.  
"20% COMPLETE."

A few more robots came through the doors, trying to grab Rouge.  
"30% COMPLETE."

Rouge kicked another robot and threw it into 3 other ones.

"40% COMPLETE."

Rouge was starting to get tired from the fighting and nearly got hit by another wave of bullets.

"50% COMPLETE."

More robots came through the computer room's doors.

"60% COMPLETE."

Rouge hit through some more robots, yet a dozen came in their place.

"70% COMPLETE."

Rouge cried out in pain as a bullet grazed her right thigh.

"80% COMPLETE."

Rouge continued to dodge the robots' attacks from the air and threw sticky grenades at them.

"90% COMPLETE."

A few robots blew up, taking down about 10 other robots.

"99% COMPLETE."

One robot grabbed Rouge and put a barrel gun to her head. Rouge started to sweat and worry.

"SUCCESFUL DOWLOAD FILES COMPLETE. INITIATING BATTLE MODE."

Omega took out the big guns (literally) and shot all the other robots as he helped Rouge up.

"Thanks big guy, I owe you," the albino bat said, slightly wincing from her sore thigh. She took out the bomb and set it for 10 minutes.

 **Meanwhile with Grey…**

Grey was still looking for the Chaos Emerald when Rouge called her on her wrist communicator.

"Grey, the bomb's set for 10 minutes, we should meet at the computer room."

"Okay."

Grey turned off the communicator since she found the Chaos Emerald. Guarded by robots and laser motion sensors. Grey dodged the sensors as she threw her spear at the robots. She grabbed the Chaos Emerald as another person came in the room. Grey turned to see a red and white wolf with a black spiked collar, white gloves with black spiked wrists and black and white high top sneakers. Crimson bangs fell from the wolf's head as a golden earring shimmered.

"Well, look what's here," the stranger said. Grey kept a firm grip on the chaos emerald.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Now why should I answer that?" the stranger asked.

Grey growled. "I have had enough of this. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Nothing happened.

"What the…" Grey said, looking at her emerald. The stranger smirked.

"As long as that emerald is in our base, it's blocked from using chaos control." _'Our?'_ Grey thought. The dark hedgehog growled and summoned her spear from hammer space.

"Looks like you want to fight eh? Alright." The stranger took out two identical swords that were flowing with a strange energy Grey could sense. The stranger charged at Grey, swords ready. Grey blocked the attack with her spear.

"8 minutes," a voice on Grey's communicator said. "Shit," Grey said, as she missed an attack.

The wolf's hands flowed with a strange energy that shot right at Grey. She braced for impact, but felt nothing. She looked around to see she was trapped in ice. The stranger laughed. "I may not have the emerald, but neither will you since you'll die! Enjoy blowing up!" he said, running off.

"7 minutes," the voice said. _'Crap,'_ Grey thought.

 **Meanwhile with Shadow…**

The robots were quite easy to defeat. Nothing for our midnight black Ultimate Lifeform.

"7 minutes until the bomb, Rouge needs me to pick her up, Grey's doing something, just GREAT!" Shadow muttered to himself. Shadow made it to the control room to see Rouge in the hands of Omega.

"Hey handsome," Rouge said playfully. Shadow rolled his eyes. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow teleported a few miles out of radius of the bomb. Omega set Rouge down to treat her graze.

"5 minutes," the voice on Rouge's and Shadow's communicators said.

"I'm going to find Grey, she's taking too long," Shadow said, teleporting back to the base.

 **Meanwhile in the base…**

"4 minutes."

 _'_ _Think, THINK! Come on Grey, there has to be a way to break out,'_ Grey's head swam with thoughts. After a few minutes, Grey had no solution. The bomb was ticking and Grey made her 'I'll miss you because' list.

 _'_ _Onyx, I'll miss being your friend, Rouge I'll for one miss your dumb seductiveness. Omega, I'll miss your complex build-up. Silver, I'll miss your annoying jokes. Tails, I'll miss your complaints about my nickname for you and your scientific equations. Amy, I'll miss your dumb and somewhat hard hammer. Cream, I'll miss Cheese. Knuckles, well, I won't miss you. Blaze, I'll miss your strange yet fascinating fire abilities. Charmy, I'll miss you as much as Knuckles. Metal Sonic, I'll miss your strange build up. Vector, I'll miss you less than Charmy. Espio, I'll miss your ninja abilities and attitude. Sonic, I'll miss those races and arguments we had. And most of all, Shadow, I'll miss everything about you. Your attitude, your caring, your determination, everything. Goodbye to all of you.'_

"GREY!"

Shadow was in the doorway to the room. Grey tried to say Shadow's name, but she couldn't talk because she was trapped in ice.

"2 minutes."

Shadow took off his inhibitor rings and chaos speared the ice, making Grey break free. "Let's go!" Shadow said. Grey nodded, picked up Shadow's rings, and grabbed his hand while skating out.

"1 minute."

Shadow chaos speared all the robots away, and Grey could feel his chaos energy get drained.

"30 seconds."

The two dark colored hedgehogs were nearing the heavily guarded exit.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," the voice said.

Shadow and Grey were nearing the exit, and Shadow didn't have enough energy left to chaos control them.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Buh bye."

Shadow and Grey were a few feet from the exit as fire engulfed the base, making it explode. Shadow and Grey were sent flying into the air. _'Oh chaos we're going to die and I never told Shadow I-'_ Shadow wrapped himself around Grey, surprising her. Just as she was going to say something, they made impact with something blue.

Rouge started to worry.

The bomb had set off and the two dark hedgehogs hadn't returned. "Please say they survived," Rouge said to herself. Omega looked around.

" _SHALL I SCAN FOR HEDGEHOG LIFE?"_

"Yes, please Omega."

Omega took out his scanner and scanned the entire area. After a few minutes, the results came in.

"NO SIGNS OF HEDGEHOG LIFE OR ACTIVITY ON THE ISLAND."

Rouge gasped. No, they didn't die, did they? She couldn't believe him.

"COMRADE ROUGE, YOUR ARE FEELING SOBER."

Rouge broke began to sob and hug the robot. Omega simply wrapped his robotic arms around his bat friend.

"NO! THEY C-CAN'T BE GONE! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" Rouge said, somewhat nuzzling into the robot. Omega patted Rouge on the back.

A figure opened her eyes to see water, her hands, and-

Shadow.

He was sinking with her. Grey got out of his grasp and struggled swimming to the top. She nearly ran out of air as she broke the surface with Shadow's body.

Grey gasped for air and made sure Shadow was above too. She checked to make sure he was alive. Grey sighed in relief as she found out Shadow was alive and breathing finely. Grey took Shadow's body and swam to shore.

As the two hedgehogs approached the shore, Grey layed in the sand, Shadow's unconscious body next to her. As she got enough strength, she called Rouge on her communicator, which still surprisingly still worked.

"WHAT THE FUCK GREY! YOU HAD ME AND OMEGA SO FUCKING WORRIED! WE THOUGHT YOU AND SHADOW LITERALLY FUCKING DIED! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
Grey rolled her eyes.

"One, you use the word 'fuck' too much. Two, we're alive. Injured, but alive. Three, I think we're on the west coast of the island."

Rouge sighed and Grey noticed her mascara was smeared.

"You were crying weren't you?"

Rouge looked surprised. "What? Me? CRYING?! NO WAY! Wh-where'd you get that idea?"

"Your mascara is smeared and your eyes are red."

Rouge touched her face a silently cursed. "You better be back here soon, I'm going to call the commander to say we completed the mission and we'll be back tomorrow."

Grey nodded and stopped the call to hear groans. She turned to see Shadow slowly opened his eyes.

"Shadow! You're awake!" Grey said.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, rolling onto his back.

"The base exploded, and we fell into water, and no CPR was needed if that's what you think."

"Mmm."

"Shadow, I wanted to thank you," Grey said.

"For what?"

"For protecting me, in the base and the explosion, and also for coming back for me."

"Your welcome."

 _'_ _Shadow just said your welcome? He must be going nuts!'_ Grey thought. Shadow winced as held his right side.

"Damnit," he said. Grey approached him and sat.

"Let me look at it," she said. Shadow was about to retaliate when Grey continued.

"It's the least I can do for your help alright?" Shadow sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said. Grey slowly took Shadow's body. After examination, Grey sighed in slight relief.

"Just a few gashes and burns, nothing major. I can disinfect it, and do the rest when we meet up with Rouge." Shadow nodded. Grey approached the ocean. "This may sting. A lot," she said, cupping her hands and taking the water, slowly pouring it on Shadow's gashes first. **(Wow, that helps so much Grey! *sarcastic*)**

Shadow gasped in pain and took fistfuls of sand, and didn't speak. As Grey finished most of the wounds, she noticed a piece of metal sticking out of Shadow's right side. Shadow looked at the piece of metal as well, cursing as he knew what was coming. Grey sighed and put her hands around the metal and lightly tugged. Shadow winced a bit.

"It's pretty deep, so it's going to hurt," Grey said. Shadow merely nodded. Grey carefully and fast pulled the metal halfway out, Shadow yelped. (Surprising eh?)

Grey pulled again, the piece came out, and Shadow immediately put his hand to his right side, grunting in pain. Grey looked and saw a special plant. She took the leaves and came back.

"These leaves are known to relieve pain," she said, lightly pressing it to the bleeding side. Shadow almost immediately sighed in relief (Ummm Hunger Games if you may!). When the pain stopped, Grey took the bloody leaves off and poured water on the wound, much to Shadow's dislike. Afterwards, the two just sat in the sand, watching the stars.

"I can put gauze on it once we get back, I guess," Grey said. Shadow looked down.

"Thank you… for helping me…"

"Don't worry, you helped me, it's the least I could do!" Shadow didn't respond. His head was filled with thoughts and his heart thumped crazily. _'What is this strange feeling? Why do I feel comfortable around Grey? The only one I was comfortable with was… Maria…'_

"You okay?"

"Shadow looked to see Grey staring at him. He huffed.

"I'm fine." Grey rolled her eyes. Good ol' Shadow being so prideful. Grey layed in the soft sand, thinking about that wolf she ran into. _'Just who was he anyways?'_ her mind thought. As she gazed at the stars and ocean, Vyse came to her head. She tried to shake off the thoughts, but her mind was failing. Good memories of her and Vyse in the GC came into her head again.

FLASHBACK

 _Vyse and Grey were looking at a picture book, that described nature. Grey was 3 and Vyse was 6._

 _"I heard if you say a wish to a shooting star before it disappears, your wish will come true!" Grey looked at Vyse._

 _"_ _Well, what's your dream?" she asked. Vyse sighed._

 _"_ _I want to live in the outdoors, experience nature for the first time, you know?" Grey nodded._

 _"_ _I want to be friends with you forever!" she said happily. Vyse chuckled._

 _"But we already are."_

 _Grey tilted her head in confusion. "I am?"_

 _"_ _Of course you are! No matter what, I'll be right here."  
Vyse put his hand over the area where Grey's heart is._

 _"_ _My shirt?"_

 _"_ _No silly! Your heart! Where all emotions and love comes from!"  
"Heart!"  
"There ya go!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

A tear flashed quickly in Grey's eyes, but she blinked the away.

"Damn," she muttered. Shadow didn't seem to notice. Grey got up and went to the nearest tree to sleep in.

 **Shadow Hedgi: Well, that took forever…**

 **Kimchi Kitty: You're telling me!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: No, I'm just saying in general, if you haven't noticed baka…**

 **ToastyGhost: Oh boy…**

 **Rotark: Fre she vaka do!**

 **Other authors: …**

 **Rotark: What?**

 **Kimchi Kitty: Ehhh nothing!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Ghosty, announcements** ** _por favor!_**

 **ToastyGhost: Okay, but why'd you talk in Spanish? Anyways, *clears throat* What's going on with Onyx? Why do Shadow and Grey act kinder to each other? Who is Vyse? (okay actually, that's in the profile) What's going on with the Master Emerald? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Hedgi: *Ahem* BORING!**

 **Ghosty: Oh yeah? Let's see you do better!**

 **Hedgi: Watch meh boi. *smirks evilly* ROTARK! KIM! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

 **Rotark: Damnit…**

 **Kim: NOOOOOO! *anime cries***

 **Rotark: *sighs* Kim, do the magic.**

 **Kim: Fine… Hedgi guess what?**

 **Hedgi: What?**

 **Kim: Ummmmm hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm OH I GOT IT! SHADOWDOESN'TLOVEYOUHEACTUALLYREALLYHATESYOU,YOUSHOULDHAVEYOURCHANCESWITHSONIC!**

 **Ghosty: Oh shit…**

 **Rotark: Kim? That was a bit far…**

 **Hedgi: …**

 **Kim: Uh oh.**

 **Hedgi: *Shoots Kim 100 times with Recon M9 and starts beating her up***

 **Ghosty: WHAT THE FU-**

 **Rotark: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS! IF YOU DON'T, SHADZ'S GOING TO KILL US, BUT THEN WE'LL SEND HER TO YOUR HOUSE FOR PAYBACK!**

 **Hedgi: YOU BITCHY CAT! YOU'RE WORST THAN THAT SLUT BLAZE! SHADOW WILL LOVE ME! FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!*Smashes tv on Kim's head***

 **Rotark and Ghosty: …**

 **Hedgi: *Has Kim's blood all over her* YOU'RE NEXT!**

 **Rotark and Ghosty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *run away* *Well, Ghosty flew since he's a ghost***


	2. Chapter 2- Unleashing Trouble

Chapter 2- Unleashing Trouble

 **Sonic: aaaaand…. ACTION! *Uses that black and white tape thingy***

 **Hedgi: SHUT UP SONIC! *Shoots Sonic with AK47***

 **Ghosty: WHAT THE HELL HEDGI! WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOOTING PEOPLE?!**

 **Hedgi: *Blows smoke from her Ak47* Because it's fun!**

 **Ghosty: Fun? FUN!? YOU THINK THAT'S FUN?! YOU'RE A DAUGHTER OF A FUCKING BI-**

 **Hegdi: *Shoots Ghosty in the mouth* You're the son of fucking annoying.**

 **Sonic: OOHHHHH YOU JUST GOT BURRRRRRNED BY A GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRL GHOSTY!**

 **Rotark and Kim: …**

 **Hedgi: What?  
Rotark: You killed Ghosty…**

 **Kim: Remind me why I'm friends with you?**

 **Ghosty: miohfoobovsboughrw**

 **Rotark: No wait…. *Stabs Ghosty 3 times his with hunter's knife* There. Done.**

 **Kim: O0O**

 **Hedgi: Good job Ro!**

 **Ghosty: rhogonvohosdnlkvnwob *faints***

 **Kim: And I thought I was crazy…**

 **Sonic: I know, right?**

"Get up."

Grey jolted at the sudden movement and words so much, she jumped higher than the tree. As she landed on the ground, Grey realized it was just Shadow. His wounds were closing, and his burns were gone. Grey growled.

"Thanks for the alarm clock," she muttered, typing for Rouge's coordinates.

"She's not that far from here so let's go." They took off at sonic (WHY?! WHY THIS NAME!) speed.

"Damnit! Where _ARE_ they?!" Rouge said, pacing back and forth. " _PERHAPS IN A TRAFFIC JAM_ ," Omega said in his robot voice.

"Omega, this place for all we know is INHABITED!" Rouge growled. Rouge faced a tree and punched it.

"Well, why should I care? It's not my problem!"

" _Comrade Rouge…"_

"And they're not calling frequently whatsoever!"

" _Comrade Rouge…!"_

"I should save my stress!"

" _Rouge!"_

"I'm going to not care whatsoever!"

" _ROUGE!"_

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW OMEGA?!" Rouge screamed, turning to see Shadow and Grey. Rouge looked dumbfounded. Shadow did his best to suppress a smirk, and the feeling left when Rouge hugged him, sobbing.

"YOU IDIOTS! I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU! AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN CARE OF THOSE WOUNDS? YOU'RE NOT INVULNRABLE!" Rouge went on with her nonsense, and Grey and Omega gave each other awkward looks.

"So, there was a wolf in the base as well Agent Grey?" Commander Towers asked.

"Yes sir, he also said 'our base', so I believe there are more mobians out there." Commander Towers nodded and looked through his paperwork.

"Very well Team Dark, please await your next mission's deployment within an hour." Team Dark nodded and exited the Commander's room.

" _WHAT SHALL WE PROCEED TO DO NOW?_ " Omega asked in his robotic voice.

"Let's go visit Knucklehead, Tikal wanted to show everyone something, so I want to go!" Rouge said. Grey sighed and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Listen, if Tikal wants to show us something, it's _HUGE!_ " Rouge said, flying off.

As Team Dark arrived at Angel Island, Sonic came right next to them.

"Hey Shads!" Sonic said in a friendly manner.

"What the hell do you want now faker?" Shadow asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Nothin' just wanted to say hi!" Sonic replied.

"Then go."

"Okay, see ya Shads!"

"IT'S SHAD **OW**!"

Everyone gathered around the Master Emerald, when Shadow felt something strange. Normally, there was chaos energy lurking around the Master Emerald at a steady pace. Now the energy and strong and haywire.

"Guys, I feel deep darkness within the Master Emerald, and it's not good!" Tikal said.

"Maybe it's Eggman and another fleet of robots?" Tails asked. Tikal shook her head.

"It's different; this darkness is much, much, darker," she said.

"Well, whatever comes, we can defeat it!" Sonic said.

"You're so brave Sonikku!" Amy said dreamily.

"Amy…" Sonic warned. "Yes, yes, I know," Amy said, waving her hand in front of Sonic's face.

"The chaos energy here isn't right either. It's much stronger and unstable," Shadow said. Tikal nodded.

"We'll be ready anyways, do you know anything else?" Blaze asked. Tikal nodded.

"I saw a vision, of a group of people awakening the darkness."

"What do they look like?" Rouge asked.

"I remember one was an aquamarine hedgehog, another a dark colored wolf. That's all I can remember," Tikal said. Onyx seemed to be shocked, and he didn't say a word, yet nobody seemed to notice.

"We better get going then, another mission's coming up," Rouge said as Shadow chaos controlled them to the GUN base.

"I gotta run, so see you later!" Sonic said, taking off.

"I better get going as well," Tails said, flying off. The Chaotix went back to work, Blaze and Marine went with Cream to her mom's house, Amy left to chase Sonic, and that left Silver and Onyx alone on the streets of… Westopolis?

"Why do you need to go to Westopolis?" Silver asked.

"Need to talk to somebody ASAP," Onyx said. They arrived at a building with no sign. A brown lizard stood at the front desk.

"Shard, I need to speak with you-know-who," Onyx said. Shard rolled her eyes.

"ID please Onyx." Onyx handed her a white card. Shard swiped it and logged it into the system.

"He's available right now if you want," Shard said. Onyx nodded thank you and turned to Silver.

"Can you wait hear for a minute? It's a bit private," Onyx said. Silver smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Onyx walked through many halls and stairwells downward until he walked into a secret room. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in," a voice said behind it. Onyx slammed the door open, a pissed look on his face.

"Ah Onyx, good to see you," a mysterious voice said.

"You," Onyx seethed. "You fucking bastard!" The mysterious figure turned around.

"Why say that?" Onyx growled. "My teammates nearly DIED thanks to you! Now, you're going to unleash darkness?!" **(They told Onyx what happened, ok? I wasn't about to write that whole useless conversation.)**

The voice chuckled. "Ah Onyx, what would you do if somebody snuck into your base?" Onyx calmed down a bit.

"Mad."

"And if they worked for a government agency that's extremely dangerous?"

"Furious."

"And they blew up everything while stealing important files?"

"I see your point. But they were doing their job!"

The figure sighed. "Yes, I understand that, but they set up the bomb, I didn't. If they died, it's their fault."

"Well, what about the Master Emerald?! My friend saw us in a vision awakening darkness!" The figure turned around more.

"Onyx, we aren't TRYING to AWAKEN it! We're trying to KEEP it from awakening!" Onyx sighed.

"Tikal's visions are never wrong," he said.

"Perhaps she saw us trying to save this world in misunderstood." Onyx said nothing. The navy hedgehog turned and before he closed the door, he said

"Team Dark's house, midnight, bring everyone, including yourself." And closed the door.

Little did any of them know, a certain futuristic hedgehog was listening to their conversation.

Late at night, Team Dark returned to their shared house. Normally, they would have their own, but the Commander insisted if everyone's needed immediately that this was the best idea.

"Ah, finally done with work!" Rouge said, sighing while sitting on the couch.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Onyx said, opening the door. The navy hedgehog seemed slightly disappointed that it was only Silver.

"Hey Silver, what are you doing here?" Onyx asked.

"Umm I just need to talk with Shadow for a minute outside, it's important," Silver said. Onyx nodded and was about to scream for Shadow, but Shadow was already walking to the doorway. Silver motioned for him to follow and they stepped quite a few meters away.

Shadow respected Silver: he wasn't annoying, or actually… AS annoying as Sonic, and he seemed pretty serious yet optimistic.

"What is it Silver?" Shadow asked, with the usual 'no emotions' voice.

"Something's wrong with Onyx," Silver said. Shadow eyed Silver which was a meaning for him to explain.

"I heard him talking to this guy who seems responsible for a base and you guys blew it up." Shadow nodded.

"Also, they said they were going to save the Master Emerald, I think they meant the darkness, I don't know. It's sounds pretty serious. Here's the thing: they coming here at midnight to meet with Onyx," Silver explained. Shadow took note of everything Silver said in his mind.

"Nothing else?" he asked. Silver shook his head.

"I'm just worried… I don't know who this guy is or anything, but he's going to do SOMETHING with the Master Emerald," Silver said. Shadow 'hmphed'.

"I'll take a look into this," Shadow said. Silver sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he said, flying away. Shadow returned to the house and into the kitchen to make coffee.

"What's up with Silver?" Rouge asked.

"Is it really your business?" Shadow said, half statement, half question.

"Hmph!" Rouge said, turning back to the tv.

At midnight, when Onyx thought everyone was asleep, he went downstairs. Shadow was in a dark corner, watching Onyx. Onyx opened the door to four people, a hedgehog, two wolves, and a fox.

"Well, you're on time," Onyx said in a whisper. One wolf nodded. Onyx led them inside, teleported somewhere, and came back with five black suits.

"We would need to conceal our identities from everyone," Onyx said. The group nodded and they all put on the suits.

"Where's the first stop?" the fox asked.

"First stop, Angel Island," the bigger wolf said. Onyx teleported there while Shadow used chaos control.

Knuckles was there, sleeping right on top of the Master Emerald, Tikal right next to him. The fox tied Tikal up and covered her eyes and the smaller wolf did the same to Knuckles. Knuckles and Tikal squirmed in the grass as the hedgehog connected some wires to the Master Emerald to a laptop. The hedgehog typed a few things and pressed a key. The Master Emerald started to glow and a black aura went to the computer. As the last of the black aura went in, the computer started to go haywire.

"Something's wrong," the hedgehog said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Knuckles yelled, ropes and blindfold in pieces.

"We're saving the world echidna," the bigger wolf said.

"No! You're unleashing it!" Tikal said. The fox scoffed.

"No, this aura needs to be removed immediately. We're HELPING you!" Knuckles charged, fist about to lock with the smaller wolf's jaw, but Onyx blocked it. "KNUCKLES STOP!" Onyx said. Knuckles stopped.

"What the… Onyx? You're HELPING them?!" Knuckles said.

"Yes, they truly want to help us Knuckles! Trust me!" Onyx said.

"Onyx, they're trying to unleash the aura!" Knuckles said, voice raising.

"It's not responding!" the hedgehog said.

"You can't let it go! Not until Onyx opens the portal!" the bigger wolf said.

"PORTAL?!" Knuckles and Tikal said, surprised. Shadow seemed surprised too, but he wouldn't intervene unless necessary.

"Yes, we're taking the aura to a universe where nothing exists," Onyx said.

"I won't let you! What if he can travel dimensions?!" Knuckles asked.

"What's the probability of it coming to Mobius!?" the fox asked.

"Low, but how do you know it won't come!?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, just let us open the damn portal!" Onyx said, serious filling his voice. Knuckles got into a fighting stance.

"Critical condition! Ignore the dumb echidna!" the hedgehog said, typing on the laptop. Onyx cursed loudly. The fox took out a sword and the older wolf took out two dual swords. While Knuckles was fighting them, Onyx opened the portal.

"THROW IT IN NOW! Onyx yelled. The hedgehog took the laptop and was about to throw it, until Knuckles punched the laptop out of the hedgehog's hands, shattering it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The mysterious group and Onyx said.

Onyx glared at Knuckles.

"Do you realized what you have DONE?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I saved multiple universes from destruction! And from that thing getting unleashed!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles! What have you done?!" Tikal asked.

"Oh, _now_ you're taking their side Tikal?!" Knuckles said.

"KNUCKLES, YOU UNLEASHED THE AURA RIGHT SMACK DOWN ON DAMN MOBIUS! HE'LL DESTORY MOBIUS FIRST, AND POSSIBLY GO TO OTHER DIMENTIONS! YOU FUCKING **_BAKA!_** " (Baka- Japanese for Idiot) Onyx yelled. Knuckles froze.

"I… what?" he said.

"You. Just. Unleashed. Darkness. On. Mobius." Onyx seethed.

Suddenly, a black pool of water formed and a figure. Everyone gasped.

"CHAOS?!" Everyone said. Chaos Zero form looked around. Except there was something different about Chaos: he was pure black instead of blue, is eyes blood red, and he now had spikes on his back.

"C-c-chaos! Are you alright?! You're different!" Tikal stammered. Chaos growled and disappeared. Everyone glared at Knuckles.

"Oh boy," Knuckles said.

"We have no use here," the bigger wolf said.

"Wait!" Knuckles said. The bigger wolf turned around.

"What is your name?" Knuckles asked. The bigger wolf turned around again, threw a card, and left with everyone else following. Knuckles looked at the card. "Blizzard," he mumbled. Shadow, now seeing everything, chaos controlled back home.

The sun was rising, and Rouge got out of bed, to see Onyx open and close the door.

"AHHH!"

"AAAAH!"

"Onyx, what the hell are you doing?!" Rouge asked.

"Ummm I went on a walk?" Onyx said in more of a question.

"Don't lie to me Onyx. Why would you wear that suit? You wouldn't do that unless…" Rouge trailed off. After a minute, Rouge glared at Onyx.

"Alright, what did you rob?!" she asked.

"I didn't rob!" Onyx said.

"Then what are you doing with that suit?!"

"Concealing my identity!"

"From who?"

"Chaos damnit Rouge NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"YES IT IS!"

"SINCE WHEN?"

"ALRIGHT, BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIEHOLES!"

Rouge and Onyx turned to see Grey, glaring at them.

"Rouge, it's none of your business what Onyx is doing. Onyx, stop the lies!" Rouge and Onyx stopped.

"I can't tell you," Onyx mumbled. "You'll find out eventually today." Suddenly, Shadow chaos controlled into the room.

"Where have _you_ been? First Onyx, now you?" Rouge said.

"I went out," Shadow half lied. Suddenly, Rouge's communicator rang.

"ROUGE! GET EVERYONE TO MY WORKSHOP ASAP! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Tails yelled. Shadow chaos controlled them to Tails' workshop.

At Tails' workshop, everyone gathered around. Team Dark just arrived, and Tails was showing people data.

"Oh good, you guys made it. Sorry for being so early, but this is important," Tails said.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked. Tails sighed and showed Rouge an image of the new Chaos Zero.

"Chaos is back."

 **Shadow Hedgi: Chapter two, Success!**

 **ToastyGhost: WHO TOOK MAH COOKIE!?**

 **Rotark: (stops munching on Ghosty's cookie)**

 **ToastyGhost: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!**

 **Rotark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs from Ghosty's wrath)**

 **Kimchi Kitty: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE SUFFER SHADOW HEDGI AND TOASTYGHOST'S WRATH!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: NOBODY READS MAH LINE! (shoots Kimchi Kitty with .mm 9)**

 **Rotark: Also, the arctic fox (not saying who yet) belongs to FreedomFighters 123!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: STOP SAYING MAH LINES PEOPLE! (shoots Rotark down)**

 **ToastyGhost: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runs away)**


	3. Chapter 3- Oh, What A Day To Track!

Chapter 3- Oh, What A Day to Track!

 **Hedgi: Uggggggh I'm soooooo boooored….**

 **Kim: Then draw!**

 **Ghosty: I bet you 10 bucks she'll draw Shadow**

 **Kim: Isn't that obvious?**

 **Hedgi: I THINK I'M HAVING DAY DREAM SYNDROME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Rotark: Umm how to you know for sure?**

 **Hedgi's day dream:**

 ** _Shadow- Heya hedgehog hybrid_**

 ** _Hedgi- You're talking to me?_**

 ** _Shadow- Of course! Nobody's as great as you are! And you look soooo good…_**

 ** _Hedgi- Well, same for you! *Jumps onto Shadow*_**

 ** _(Starts doing things kids and young teens shouldn't know about in their bedroom. Also, I don't think about this kind of stuff, this is for your amusement so get that through your skull now.)_**

 **Rotark: *Slaps Shadow Hedgi's face* HEDGI, SNAP OUTTA IT!**

 **Ghosty: She's day dreaming about Shadow again…**

 **Rotark: How do you know?**

 **Hedgi: Mmm Shadow you taste soooo gooooood… *makes kissing and tongue noises***

 **All authors: ….**

 **Rotark: OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY! AND SOMEBODY TAKE SHADZ TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!**

"Let me get this straight: CHAOS IS BACK?!" Rouge said. Tails nodded.

"But how?" Sonic asked.

"Ermm I have the answer to that," Knuckles said. "No, I have the answer!" Onyx said.

"What's the difference? We were both there!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you say too many things that I can't allow you to say!"

"Like what? You and your petty friends?"

"SHUT UP!"

Onyx shot a beam of telekinesis at Knuckles. Sonic, Amy, and Tails held back Knuckles while Silver, Rouge, and Omega held back Onyx.

"Okay, we'll listen to both of you!" Sonic said.

"NO!" Knuckles and Onyx said in unison.

Onyx sighed. "Fine, let the moron say it."

Knuckles growled but started his story.

"So Tikal and I her having a peaceful night sleeping. Suddenly, I feel someone grab me and tie me up with ropes and a blindfold. I heard them commanding things, and they hooked up a laptop to the Master Emerald. I managed to break the ropes off me and Tikal. There were five figures there, including Onyx.

Onyx said they were helping Mobius but with everything like Mephiles and Eggman, I didn't believe them. Onyx opened the portal and one was throwing the aura and laptop in it, but I punched it out of her hands, shattering the computer. Out of the aura, Chaos came out."

Everyone stared at Knuckles and Onyx in silence, until Tails cleared his throat.

"Do you know what they looked like?" he asked.

Knuckles shook his head. They were wearing black suits. All I know is the leader was an alpha wolf, another was a fox, one was a hedgehog, and the last was another wolf, but smaller than the leader, and Onyx."

"Whoa, another hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"Do you have anything for us to use to contact them?" Tails asked.

"Uh yeah, he gave me a card with a name and number." Knuckles handed Tails the card.

"Blizzard the Wolf," Tails read aloud.

"What are we waiting for? Contact them!" Blaze said. Tails nodded.

"We're going to need help with Chaos. But we need a plan first," Tails said. Everyone thought for a minute. "Let's split into groups. Two look for Chaos, one helps Tails, and one looks for the chaos emeralds before Chaos gets them," Espio said. Everyone nodded.

Tails wrote on his notebook. "Okay, Marine, Cream, Blaze, and Charmy, I need you to stay with me. Silver, Omega, Rouge, Amy, and Vector, I need you guys to look for the chaos emeralds. Sonic, Knuckles, and Onyx, you're one team for Chaos, Shadow, Grey, and Espio, you're on another. Seem fair?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Rouge, I think you have a chaos emerald tracker and Omega has one embedded in him?" Tails asked. "Positive," Omega said. Rouge nodded. "Okay, let's goooooooo!" Charmy yelled.

 **With Tails' group…**

Tails quickly got a phone and dialed the number. After two rings, a voice answered.

"State your name, your city, how the hell you got this number, and what you want."

Tails made a strange look. "Okay, I'm Miles Prower, or just Tails, Station Square area, you gave Knuckles the Echidna your number, and he gave it to me, and I would like to ask for your assistance."

There was silence on the other line for a minute, until the voice spoke.

"You want us to help with Chaos, don't you?"

"Yes! Wait, how did you-"

"Don't ask."

"Well, could you help?"

"*sigh* suppose I could."

"Thank you so much!"

"Shut it kid. Your workhouse in 15 minutes."

*dead line*

Tails sighed.

"Well THAT was a strange conversation," Tails said.

"Blaze, can you watch the others? I need to fix my plane." Blaze nodded and Tails went to work on his plane. A few minutes later, Marine's voice filled the room. "Oi foxy! Someone's here to see ya!" Tails flew upstairs to see a group of four.

One was an aquamarine hedgehog with quill ends golden while tied in a mid-waist long soft ponytail, light yellow eyes, and she wore a white frilly blouse, red bow tie, and navy skirt, brown snow boots, white gloves with gold markings, and a strange golden necklace shaped like a phoenix.

Another was a snow- white fox with a scar on his lower left eyelid, hazel eyes, white gloves, and shoes like sonic's, except black and white.

The third one was a female beige and white wolf with crystal-colored eyes, shoulder-length hair with a white rose in it, and wore a black scarf, silver robe-like shirt and cobalt shorts, violet and white boots with ends of teal, white gloves, and lavender cuffs on her boots and gloves.

The last person was a red and white wolf with topaz eyes, crimson bangs and a golden ring on his ear, wearing a black spiked collar, white gloves, black spiked wristbands on his wrists, and black and white high-top sneakers. On his back were two sword cases, both with swords.

"Erm, I take it that one of you is Blizzard the Wolf?" Tails asked. The red wolf nodded.

"I'm Blizzard, but you can just call me Blitz."

"and who're yo mates over yonder mate?" Marine asked.

"I'm Auroa, or just Aury," the beige wolf said.

"I'm Jojo, nice to meet you Tails!" the arctic fox said. The aquamarine hedgehog mumbled something even Tails didn't understand.

"Oh, that's Meiko, she's extremely shy," Jojo said. Meiko hid behind Jojo and shivered.

"Pleasure," she mumbled faintly.

"I'm Tails, as you know already, and this is Blaze, Charmy, Cream, and Marine," Tails said.

"Hello!" Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese said.

"HI" Charmy yelled.

"Greetings," Blaze said.

"Gooday mate!" Marine said.

"Are you guys like Super Heroes?!" Charmy asked.

"Errr I wouldn't really say that," Blitz said. Aury approaches Tails and closed her eyes.

"You've had a tough childhood, until you met someone. There, your life became bright." Tails looked surprised.

"How did you... What?!" "Auroa can read auras, and do magic," Jojo said.

"Magic is a children's term, but yes," Aury said.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter," Jojo said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Do you know where Silver the Hedgehog is?" Aury asked.

"Not this again!" Jojo said doing a facepalm.

"How do you now that we know Silver?" Blaze asked defensively.

"Ah, I know many things about people, especially Silver. **_Princess_** _._ " Aury said.

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS BLAZE?!" Charmy asked. "Ummm I… Uh…" Blaze stammered.

"Oh, forget this! We have a monster on the loose!" Blitz said.

"Right. I already split everyone into teams, so they already left," Tails explained. Blitz nodded.

"Can you give us the coordinates to the teams going to hunt Chaos?"

"Sure," Tails said, typing on his communicator. As the coordinates popped up, Blitz downloaded it onto his communicator.

"Okay, Jojo and I will take east, Aury and Meiko should take west." Before Tails could say another word, the four were off.

"Just like Sonic…" the kitsune muttered.

 **With Silver's Team…**

"Rouge, where ARE the chaos emeralds?" Amy asked.

"There's one a few miles from here," Rouge replied. Amy groaned.

"I'm tired, let's take a break!" Vector groaned.

"No! Mobius depends on it! When we save the world again, THEN you can take a break!" Silver said. Amy and Vector groaned.

"This is going to be a loooooooong day," Rouge said. " _AFFIRMATIVE_ ," Omega replied.

 **With Sonic's Team…**

"Oh Chaos! Remember me?" Sonic sang aloud, trying to find the watery monster.

"Wow Sonic, just, wow…" Knuckles said.

"Why am I on the enchilada's team!?" Onyx asked, looking at his gloves while flying. Knuckles growled.

"IT'S ECHIDNA DIMENSION IDIOT!" Onyx shrugged.

"What's the difference? You're both meaty, disgusting, and stupid."

"Ermmm Onyx, not a good idea…" Sonic warned.

Knuckles was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't leave my dimension to wither into pieces! Much less my family!" Onyx's eyes shot open. He grabbed Knuckles by the throat and banged in into a nearby wall.

"You know NOTHING about me, or my dimension and future, or my problems. I left Garethos for a REASON!"

"Guys…" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? What's your reason?!" Knuckles asked/yelled.

"I was trying to find a way to save it!" Onyx said, baring his fangs.

"Still looking? Because your failing! Your home is going to fall, and you don't want to save it!" Knuckles yelled.

"BECAUSE GARETHOS IS ALREADY GONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Onyx screamed. He flew into the air and threw Knuckles down with sheer force, making a crater. Knuckles got up and brush and debris off. Onyx would've continued, If Sonic hadn't tied him in shock ropes. There was a moment of silence, until Onyx spoke up.

"You think I didn't try to save my world? My family? I escaped because I wanted to find an alternate way! But when I teleported back, Garethos was gone. You don't know what is feels to lose EVERYTHING! GOOD OR NOT!"

Onyx broke out of the ropes. "I'm going to look for Chaos in the air," Onyx mumbled, taking off.

Sonic glared at Knuckles, who 'hmphed'.

"It's not my fault he insulted me over a Mexican food!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, you insulted his planet! Dimension! Time unit!" Sonic said.

"I don't give a shit," Knuckles said again.

" _This,_ is going to be a loooong day…" Sonic said, putting a hand to his forehead.

 **With Shadow's Team…**

"How hard is it for a bunch of water to hide?" Espio muttered to himself. Shadow was going rooftop to rooftop to see if he could find anything.

"This is not going so well," Grey said with a hint of frustration. Suddenly, a red and white wolf and white arctic fox came up to them.

Who are you?" Espio asked.

"My name's Blitz, and this is Jojo," Blitz said, pointing with his thumb to Jojo, who waved.

"We're here to help you find Chaos," Jojo said. Grey immediately recognized Blitz.

(FLASHBACK)

 _The wolf's hands flowed with a strange energy that shot right at Grey. She braced for impact, but felt nothing. She looked around to see she was trapped in ice. The stranger laughed._

 _"_ _I may not have the emerald, but neither will you since you'll die! Enjoy blowing up!" he said, running off._

 _"_ _7 minutes," the voice said. 'Crap,' Grey thought._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"You!" Grey said, anger filling her voice. "You're the one who trapped me!" Blitz shrugged.

"Hey, you were stealing my property!" Blitz wasn't fast enough to dodge a punch in the face. Shadow had come down from one rooftop to see what was going on. Blitz held his now-broken nose and smirked.

"Heh, we're not here to fight you know. We're trying to help," he said.

"Says the guy who nearly killed someone for doing their fucking job!" Grey said, sending a chaos lighting attack at Blitz. (Basically, it's just lightning the color red. Her chaos blast is light blue.) Blitz dodged the attack.

"Hold on! If they're trying to help, give them a chance!" Espio said, holding Grey's shoulder. After a minute of thinking, Grey calmed down.

"You got ONE chance furry! ONE CHANCE!"

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Jojo asked to nobody in particular.

"Welcome to the club," Espio said. Grey kept her distance from Blitz and walked next to Shadow, who had no problem with it. All of a sudden, Shadow stopped walking.

"What is it Shadow?" Grey asked.

"Chaos," he said, pointing to a black figure.

"Well, he looks different than before," Grey muttered. Chaos saw them and began charging. Espio threw a few shurikens, but it didn't work since Chaos is mainly water.

"Shit!" the ninja cursed.

"Chaos Spear!" Grey and Shadow shouted, red and golden chaos spears raining on Chaos. As the dust cleared, Chaos was almost completely unharmed. Jojo charged at Chaos with his sword Winter's Howl, while Blitz charged with his dual swords. The two tried slashing at Chaos, but Chaos seemed immune to physical attacks. Chaos then teleported and knocked Blitz into a wall, crushing it.

"Blitz!" Jojo yelled. Blitz got up from the dust, holding is shoulder.

"So, wanna play dirty punk? I'll give you DIRTY!" Blitz said, charging with a fist. Blitz nearly hit Chaos, when Chaos caught his fist, making Blitz smirk. Chaos froze in his place. As everyone thought the job was complete, Chaos broke out of the ice.

"Holy shit!" Blitz yelled. Chaos then punched Blitz in the jaw, and delivered him a roundhouse kick into a forest far away.

Shadow, Espio, Grey, and Jojo all got in fighting stances as Chaos attacked them again, shooting water pumps at them. Grey and Shadow dodged with ease, Jojo just jumped high, and Espio, being a ninja, dodged them like it was second-nature (which it kinda is…).

Shadow rolled into a spin-dash and aimed for Chaos. Chaos couldn't stop it and dissolved to water bits.

"Hmph, too easy," Shadow said, smirking. Suddenly, the water bits melted into the ground, surprising everyone.

"I'll contact Tails," Espio said, dialing things on his wrist communicator.

Suddenly, Blitz came back into action, black aura surrounding him.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN CHAOS?!" Blitz said, completely enraged.

"He's gone," Jojo said.

"WHAT?!" Blitz yelled.

"Oi! Calm down Blitz!" Jojo said putting his hands in the air. Blitz shot icicles into the air and ground.

"Where are you ya little fuckin' water freak?!" Blitz asked/yelled.

"This is going to be a long day," Grey said. Shadow groaned in agreement.

"You found Chaos?!" Tails asked from the communicator. Espio nodded.

"He got away though. Water disintegration." Tails muttered curses under his breath.

"Also, please help us with Blitz! Chaos got him enraged and he's shooting ice everywhere!" Jojo said, popping in next to him.

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE **COWARD**!" Blitz said from the background.

"Well, Rouge and the others found 2 chaos emeralds, Shadow has one, so we need four more emeralds!" Tails said. Espio nodded and turned off the communicator.

"We'll have to hunt Chaos down again while keeping Blitz from destroying Station Square," Espio said. Shadow, Grey, and Jojo were already trying to keep Blitz down.

"BLITZ, STOP IT! YOU HAVE AN ANGER ISSUE!" Jojo said.

"I HAVE NO ISSUES! THAT WATER MONSTER DOES! THE NERVE TO THROW ME INTO A FUCKING FOREST!" Blitz yelled.

"Okay, that's it!" Grey said, leaping onto Blitz and injecting a fluid into Blitz's arm. Blitz immediately fell asleep.

"What did you inject into him?!" Jojo asked.

"Something that'll keep him asleep for a few hours," Grey said. Shadow just stared at Grey. _'Chaos damnit she's good!'_ he thought. After realizing what he just thought, Shadow shook his head. _'What am I thinking?! I can't get attached, not after what happened to Maria…'_

"Shadow! Hurry up!" Grey said, walking away. Shadow snapped back into reality and followed the others while Espio carried Blitz.

"Sexy mama…" Blitz mumbled in his sleep.

 **With Silver's Team…**

"If the others failed, we'll succeed!" Rouge said. Suddenly, Silver bumped into Aury, and Meiko bumped into Omega.

"Gomen nasai," ("Sorry" in Japanese) Meiko said, very faintly, bowing to Omega.

"Oh, sorry, should've been looking where I was flying," Aury said.

"No, I'm sorry as well," Silver said. Amy cleared her throat.

"Who are you guys anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Aury, and this is Meiko," Aury said, slightly bowing in a greeting way.

"Cool! I'm Silver, and this is Rouge, Omega, Amy, and Vector," Silver said.

"Wait… You're SILVER the Hedgehog?!" Aury asked.

"That's what he just said," Vector replied.

"Silver! I haven't seen you since Mephiles separated us!" Aury said, hugging Silver.

"I'm sorry… Do I know you? And you know Mephiles?!" Silver asked.

"I suppose Mephiles wiped it from your memory." Silver was now more confused than ever. "Ummm… Soooo how do you know me?" Silver asked.

"I'm your cousin Silver."

 **Hedgi: WOW! SILVER HAS A COUSIN!**

 **Silver: YAY!  
Sonic: (Burps)**

 **Everyone: Ewww….**

 **Hedgi: SONIC! ANNOUNCEMENTS!  
Sonic: WHY?!**

 **Hedgi: Normally, I'd ask Shadow, but I can't wake him up without getting a growl! Plus, he's too cute when he sleeps!**

 **Sonic: (pokes Shadow)**

 **Shadow: (Growls in his sleep)**

 **Hedgi: (Squeals, then coughs to change the act) Ahem. So, do it ya blue hedgehog!**

 **Sonic: (Sighs) Shadow Hedgi does not own Jojo the Fox and Blitz the Wolf. Blitz belongs to Rotark and Jojo belongs to FreedomFighters 123. That is all. Oh, and we belong to SEGA. Grey and Onyx and Aury and Vyse belong to Shadow Hedgi. That is all.**

 **Hedgi: Rollin' around at the speed of sound, got places to go, got to follow my rainbow! - oh you're done… SEE YA BUTTERFLIES!**

 **"** **Can't stick around have to keep moving on!"**

 **Everyone: SHUT UP!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: (Shoots everyone down with M60)**


	4. Chapter 4- Fight That Water Beast!

Chapter Four- Fight That Water Beast!

 **Hedgi: Ah yes, chapter four…**

 **Kim: What's so good about that?**

 **Hedgi: I have to go see a friend's recital…**

 **Rotark: No you don't.**

 **Hedgi: SHUT UP! *Shoots Rotark with M Berretta 9***

 **Ghosty: OH MEH GOSH YOU JUST SHOT ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!**

 **Hedgi: *Shoots Ghosty and Kim***

 **Hedgi: MAID! CLEAN UP ON AISLE 8, ITS THE OTHER AUTHORS AGAIN!**

 **Sonic: *Is wearing maid's dress* Why me…**

 **Hedgi: Want me to shoot you too!?**

 **Sonic: NO!**

 **Hedgi: Then shut up and get yo' ass to work!**

 **Shadow: HEY, WHO TOOK MY DOUBLE BACON AND CHEESE WITH BBQ SAUCE CHEESBURGER?!**

 **Silver: *Stops eating burger* Ummmmmmmmm not me….**

 **Hedgi: HOW DARE YOU STEAL SHADOW'S LUNCH! *Shoots Silver and eats the last part of the burger***

 **Shadow: Damnit now I need to go to Burger King again…**

 **Hedgi: MAID! ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **Sonic *sighs* Shadow Hedgi does not own the normal characters. We belong to SEGA, thank Chaos… Aury, Grey, Onyx, and Vyse belong to Shadow Hedgi, Jojo belongs to Freedomfighters 123, and Blitz belongs to Rotark. That is all.**

 **Rotark: Uuuuuugh my head….**

 **Hedgi: STAY DOWN SOLDIER! *Shoots Rotark again***

"WHAT?!"  
"I'm your cousin. Mephiles separated us and sent me to a different world."

Silver was stunned as if he saw a good ghost.

"How do we trust you?" Rouge asked skeptically. Aury shrugged.

"If he can't remember, then I can't prove it."

"I can test this factor," Omega said.

"Do it then!" Amy yelled. Omega scanned Aury and Silver. " _COLLECTING DATA… COLLECTING CONFIGURATION RESULTS… HEDGEHOG AND WOLF SHARE PARTS OF DNA, PROVING TO BE CLOSELY RELATED._ "

"Ummm maybe it's a mistake!" Vector said.

"Nonsense! Omega's never wrong! Silver, you have found your long-lost cousin!" Rouge said, patting Silver's back.

"But, I want to remember… I feel like Shadow now! No wonder he was so confused when he had amnesia!" Silver said.

"Well, Tails could help," Amy said.

"Cool! Anyways, we should head back," Vector said.

 **Tails' House…**

"So Silver, you finally found part of your family," Sonic said. Silver nodded.

"Well, what should we do now anyways?" Knuckles asked.

"We should call it a day. It's already getting dark," Tails said.

"Good idea," Amy said.

"How about we all stay here tonight just in case of an emergency?" Rouge asked.

"Great idea Rogue!" Blitz said.

"It's ROUGE."

"Sorry Ruby."

Rouge growled.

"Okay, okay, no more fights! We've had enough of those thanks to KNUCKLES!" Sonic said, glaring at Knuckles.

"Hey don't blame me!" Knuckles said.

"Suuuuure," Onyx said sarcastically, tossing one emerald up and down.

"What's with you? You're always talking," Aury said.

"Nothin'."  
Aury eyed him.

"You know nobody can lie to me," she said. Onyx sighed.

"I'm just thinking… That's all." Aury shrugged. As everyone came back with things for the night, Rouge and Omega had to use sheer force and missiles to get Grey and Shadow in there.

"Oi, I'm hittin' the hay guyz!" Marine said, snuggling into her sleeping bag. Everyone else agreed that they should go to bed.

 _They were running down the hall as GUN soldiers shouted 'STOP!' until they reached the emergency pods._

 _"_ _Maria, get in!" Shadow said._

 _"_ _No! I'm not leaving you!" Maria said, completely serious. The GUN soldiers were approaching. "Shadow, get in, I'll come with you!" Maria said. Shadow ran into a pod and waited for Maria,_

 _Until she closed the door._

 _Shadow banged on the glass._

 _"_ _Maria!" He shouted. Tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly, a GUN soldier came and saw Maria's hand on the lever._

 _"_ _Hey! I'm going to count to three, and you'll step away from that lever!" The GUN soldier raised his gun, but Maria kept a firm grip on the lever._

 _1…_

 _Maria made a stern face._

 _2…_

 _Shadow's eyes widened._

 _3!_

 _The Gun soldier shot Maria straight through her heart._

 _"_ _MARIA!" Shadow cried and shouted, banging with all his might on the door. But Maria still was alive and had her hands weakly around the lever._

 _"_ _Shadow… Promise me… you'll make them happy…"_

 _"_ _I-I- I promise Maria!"_

 _"_ _I only wish… I could go along with you Shadow… The worlds looks so beautiful from up here in space… Grandfather said the people there have to face many problems... That's why you were created! To help those people! So please Shadow… I beg you… Let everyone live happy and safe lives…"_

 _"_ _MARIA!"_

 _"_ _Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog…"_

 _"_ _MARIA NO!"_

 _As Maria fell, she pulled the lever with her, dropping Shadow's pod into a collision course with Earth. "MARIAAAAA!"_

"MARIA!" Shadow woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in tears and sweat. Sonic and Grey were next to him with slightly worried looks.

"Dude, you okay? You were tossing and turning and going nuts," Sonic asked softly.

"I don't need your pity faker!" Shadow said, slightly gasping for breath.

"Look, we're not going to laugh," Sonic said.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Sonic shrugged and went to his room, but Grey stayed there.

"You were thinking about Maria again."

Shadow's ears perked and his eyes slightly widened.

"How…"

"You shout in your sleep when you have nightmares." Shadow mentally slapped himself.

"Sorry for waking you up…" he mumbled.

"But you didn't. I was awake already for about twenty minutes before you started having your nightmare," Grey said.

"Why?"

"I had another nightmare about Vyse," she mumbled. Grey looked over to Shadow, who seemed to be thinking about something. _'Maybe he needs some comfort…'_ Grey softly pulled Shadow into a hug. Shadow's eyes widened and his muzzle turned beet red, but he didn't pull away. The hug felt nice, and warm…

As Grey pulled away, she wiped the dried tears off of Shadow's blushing muzzle. _'He's so cute when he's nervous!'_ She thought. Grey then got into her sleeping bag and said 'goodnight' to Shadow.

Just as Shadow was going to fall asleep again, he felt extra warmth in is sleeping bag. Shadow turned to see Grey huddled next to him, a peaceful look on her face. Shadow turned his entire body to face Grey, and caressed her quills. Shadow pulled Gray closer so her head rested on his chest fur as he fell asleep.

As Shadow woke up, he saw Grey's face and immediately remembered last night. Suddenly, Grey's eyes fluttered open to see Shadow staring at her.

"You needed comfort and came to me," Shadow said, smirking. Grey lightly blushed and looked away.

"Emm sorry," she said. Shadow lightly chuckled.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Charmy screamed, flying everywhere.

"SHUT UP CHARMY!" Vector yelled.

"NO!" Charmy screamed louder.

"SHUT UP!" Amy yelled.

"NO!" Vector and Charmy screamed.

" _PREPARING TO ATTACK_ ," Omega said, shooting bullets everywhere as arguments brought. That was, until Onyx trapped everyone in his telekinesis.

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP IF YA DON'T MIND!" He yelled. Tails came running into the room.

"I heard shouting and bullets! what's going on!?"

"Relax bud, we have it aaaaall under control!" Sonic said. Everyone stared at Sonic as he sweat-dropped.

"hehe… NOW it's under control…" Tails sighed in exasperation.

"Anyways, we have more important things to think about," the orange kitsune said.

"Ummm example?" Onyx asked.

"Dude, did you forget about Chaos?" Sonic said.

"Ohhhh right… Chaos!" Onyx said, snapping his fingers.

"I'll go get the chaos emeralds," Tails said.

A few minutes later, Tails screamed and ran back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Vector asked.

"T-THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE GONE!" Tails yelled.

"Shadow, do you have yours?" Rouge asked. Shadow rummaged through his quills and cursed.

"Apparently not," Blitz said.

"Well, let's find out who took them!" Silver said.

"Sorry, we have a mission to do," Vector said, shrugging.

"Cream's mom needs help, so I offered to help," Amy said.

"I'm still trying to fix Metal Sonic," Tails said.

"I got a boat to fix and mah mate Blaze gotta come!" marine said, tugging Blaze.

"Okay, I guess then it's the rest of us!" Silver said.

 **Later, as the team went…**

Everyone was in a forest, searching for their missing emeralds and Chaos.

"Has it occurred to you guys that maybe Chaos stole them?" Silver asked.

"He can turn into water…" Rouge noted.

"Oh forget Chaos for now and find the damn emeralds!" Onyx shouted.

"Sheesh, you're kind of a bitch today," Knuckles said.

"And you're always a bitch," Onyx grumbled.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You heard me Nipples."

"IT'S KNUCKLES! OH, YOU'RE GOING DOWWWWN!"

"Ha! Try me!"

Knuckles proceeded to punch Onyx, but Onyx flew out of range each time.

"Guys! Stop it!" Aury said.

"They're worse than Sonic and Shadow," Silver said.

"HEY!" Sonic and Shadow shouted in unison. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Everyone turned to see Chaos standing there in his Four form.

"So you DID steal our emeralds!" Silver said. Chaos nodded. Blitz started to go on fire. Literally.

"Thought I forgot yesterday eh? Sorry, but you're gonna DIE today!"

Meiko hid behind Jojo as Blitz charged at Chaos. Chaos merely pushed him aside. Sonic was about to proceed to help him, but Jojo stopped him.

"When he's like this, he'd rather be fighting alone," the white fox said. Sonic nodded and stepped back.

Blitz charged again and tried using his swords, but Chaos dodged it.

"His stats are higher thanks to the chaos emeralds!" Silver said.

"No! Ya think?!" Onyx said sarcastically. Chaos turned, only to get knocked down by a kick to the face.

"That's it! We have to help out!" Aury said. Before Jojo could stop her, Aury was already charging beams of "magic" at Chaos.

"Silver! Use your telekinesis!" Aury said. Silver tried to use his telekinesis, when something bad struck him.

"CHAOS IS IMMUNE TO MY TELEKINESIS!"

"Let me try!" Onyx said. After a minute, nothing happened. "Yep, he's immune to mine too."

"Well, we'll have to land attacks the old fashion way!" Jojo said.

"Punchin' time!" Knuckles said, putting his two fists together.

 **Now it's One on Twelve, last standing wins! It's time for team battlin' to begin! FIGHT! (got that from Sonic Paradox; Metropolis Mayhem)**

 **CHAOS** VS **SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER, GREY, KNUCKLES, ONYX, AURY, JOJO, BLITZ, ROUGE, OMEGA AND MEIKO!**

Knuckles and Silver charged with fists ready, until Chaos shot a water beam at them, blasting them a few meters. Sonic and Shadow charged with spin dashes, but Chaos punched them into a tree. Onyx tried an attack from above, but Chaos dodged it, grabbed his arm, and threw him into a nearby tree. Blitz and Jojo came on either side of Chaos with swords ready, but Chaos melted away and knocked their heads together.

" _INITIATING ATTACK_ ," Omega said, shooting missiles and bullets at Chaos. Chaos absorbed the robot's attack and sent it back at him. Omega's power source got hit by his own attack. Sad.

" _ERROR! ERROR! ERRORRRRR…"_

"Nobody messes with my friends!" Rouge said, screw-kicking Chaos in the back. Chaos roared and threw Rouge into a tangled mess of vines, trapping her. Grey couldn't do anything, thanks to Meiko who just hid right behind her and was grabbing onto Grey's shoulders for dear life. Sonic got up again and tried his homing attack while Shadow tried using Chaos Spear, but it didn't effect Chaos that much.

"How resistant is this guy?!" Knuckles said, trying to actually land a hit on Chaos. Chaos double kicked Knuckles into another patch of vines and then started to form spears of water in his hands.

"HE CAN DO THAT?!" Jojo asked.

"Apparently," Sonic said, trying to knock the spears away. Chaos did an uppercut on Sonic and roundhouse kicked him quite a distance.

"Damn trees!" Knuckles said, now trying to get out of the tangled vines.

"You're telling me!" Rouge said, trying to free her wings from the tree. Blitz and Jojo were getting up again, only to get hit by the water spears. Jojo fell into a hunter trap and got trapped in a zap net, and Blitz got trapped in quicksand, but used his claws to keep him from sinking.

"Damnit!" Blitz cursed. Silver punched Chaos and Shadow low kicked him, making Chaos trip. Chaos got up like it was nothing, grabbed Silver, and rammed him into Shadow. Meiko shivered each time someone got hit. Chaos walked toward Grey and Meiko, and Grey got into a protective stance, until…

Chaos let out his hand.

Meiko and Grey looked in confusion. They looked at each other, then at Chaos.

"What do you want?" Grey asked, baring her fangs. Chaos pointed to Meiko.

"If I go with you, will you let my friends go?" Meiko asked softly. Chaos nodded. Meiko then reached out for Chaos' hand. Just as they were about to touch, Grey punched Chaos in the stomach, sending into a tree. Chaos then made water spears and sent it at the female hedgehogs.

Grey braced for impact, until she felt a shadow looming over her. She opened her eyes to see Shadow got the hit by blocking them.

"Shadow!" Grey said. Shadow growled at Chaos and turned to him, getting into a fighting stance.

"Want them? You have to go through me first!" Chaos got into a fighting stance at well. Suddenly, the two dark figures launched at each other, kicking and punching furiously.

Meiko ran to hug a tree for a strange reason as Grey went to help Shadow. After a lot of fighting and energy, Chaos got stuck in the vines. Grey stabbed her spear into Chaos, making him melt and drop 1 emerald.

"Damn, he still has the others," Grey cursed. Shadow winced and held his left side.

"Hey guys? I feel numb!" Onyx said, hanging upside down from a vine trapped around his leg.

"And I feel freeEEEEeee," Jojo said, getting electrocuted.

After cutting the vines, dragging Blitz out of quicksand, finding Sonic a mile away, and getting Jojo out of the hunter trap, Metal Sonic arrived.

"Target: Chaos. No sign of Chaos."

"Umm yeaaaaah he melted, but dropped an emerald," Knuckles said.

"Affirmative. Searching for target…" Metal turned in every direction, but he couldn't find Chaos.

"No sign of Chaos." Rouge sighed.

"Let's just go home and give Tails the emerald. Maybe he can track down Chaos with it." Everyone nodded but Silver got an idea.

"What about your killer robot?" he asked.

"It's Omega!" Grey growled.

"Okay, okay, _OMEGA_."

"You have telekinesis for a reason dude," Jojo said. Silver slapped his own head.

 **Back with Tails. Again…**

Tails was making some new adjustments to the Tornado when everyone came through the door.

"Hey guys what's u- HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE YOU WENT THROUGH HELL AND BACK!" Sonic groaned.

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Did you get Chaos?" Tails asked.

"No, but we got one emerald from him," Jojo said, throwing the emerald to Tails, who caught it.

"I'll start analyzing right away." As Tails left the living room, Silver sighed.

"What now? Chaos is still out there!"

"Let's take a break for now. I don't know about you guys, but I could use a nap!" Sonic said, flopping on the couch. Everyone agreed.

Autumn is a nice time of year; the leaves turn different colors, there's always a cool breeze, and a fragrance of pine always hangs in the air. Shadow was resting in a tree, napping. Grey came to the tree Shadow was in and climbed onto his branch. Grey poked his face, and Shadow groaned, opening his eyes. After his eyes adjusted to see an up-close shot of Grey, he shot up, nearly falling off the tree. "You shouldn't sneak up on people," Shadow said, a bit agitated.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in trees while Sonic is MIA, possibly near this area," Grey said.

"…Good point," Shadow said, jumping off the tree. _'Damn butterfly feeling again!'_ Shadow thought. Grey hopped down from the tree as well.

"Want to come with me to Station Square? We can just walk around the area if you want," Grey said.

"Alright," Shadow said, nodding his head once.

The two hedgehogs started to stroll around Station Square, looking at the building and people. Without noticing, Grey grabbed Shadow's hand. Shadow's muzzle turned a light shade of red as he saw the hand, but he left it be. Suddenly, Rouge came across the street.

"My my, look what we have here," Rouge said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grey said, a bit fiercely.

"Calm down hun, but you two make a great couple. Holding hands and strolling through the city!" Rouge said. Grey took notice of the hands and her muzzle fired up, same for Shadow. They unlocked hands at the same time.

Rouge giggled. "You two are funny," She said. Shadow 'humphed' and Grey turned away.

"Well, I have an echidna to bother, so buh bye!" Rouge flew away.

"Stupid bat," Shadow grumbled.

"She's just playing with us, even if we hate it," Grey said. Suddenly, screams filled the air.

"Oh, what now?!" Grey asked nobody in particular.

Shadow and Grey ran toward the noise and saw an entire robot invasion, Eggman hovering above.

"Greeting hedgehogs, ready to die?" Eggman said evilly.

 **Hedgi: CLIFFHANGERRRRRrrrrrr…. *falls down a random cliff***

 **Ghosty: WOO! I WON'T GET SHOT TODAY! *Does victory dance***

 **Kim: YAY! *dances alongside Ghosty***

 **Rotark: …**

 ***Random thing shoots at Ghosty and Kim***

 **Ghosty: Owie, my back…**

 **Kim: I think I broke my abacus…**

 **Rotark: Since when did you have an abacus?**

 **Kim *groans* In a life…**

 **Hedgi: *blows smoke from bazooka* Did I mention since I'm the lead author of this Fanfiction profile I can make things come true?**

 **** **Ghosty: *moans* No….**

 **Hedgi: Oh well, too bad for you! *Shoots Ghosty again***

 **Rotark: HEDGE! STOP SHOOTING PEOPLE! AT LEAST DO SOME HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT! I BET YOU SUCK AT THAT!**

 **Hedgi: Oh yeah!? I took Karate, Tai Kwon Do, and Tai Chi for so long of my fucking life! *before I quit four years ago from a galaxy far, far away…***

 **Rotark: Well, let's test you out on the most skilled hand to hand female combat artist I know…. ROUGE THE BAT!**

 **Kim: Ooh A fight!**

 **Ghosty: I wish I could watch but I feel like nothing… Literally…**

 **Rotark: *Puts on some shades* 'Kay it's one on one, last standing wins! It's time for combat to begin! FIGHT!**

 ***5 Minutes later…***

 ***Hedgi stand victorious… Much to some people's surprise***

 **Hedgi: HA HA! I WIN!**

 **Rotark, Ghosty, Kim: O0O**

 **Hedgi: WAT ARE Y'ALL STARING AT!?**

 **Sonic: PLEASE R &R AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE HEDGI WILL HAWLU-CHOP YOUR BRAIN IN HALF!**

 **Hedgi: Darn, I missed somebody… *Shoots Sonic with bazooka***

 **Sonic: OUCH! GOSH DARNIT I NEED TO PUT ON A BULLETPROOF SUIT!**


	5. Chapter 5- Oops, I Flooded The City!

Chapter 5- Oops, I Flooded The City

 **Hedgi: YAY! CHAPTER 5!**

 **Rotark: Ugh, Chapter 5…**

 **Hedgi: Why so sad "RO"?**

 **Ghosty: Ummm why is Hedgi not shooting at people…?**

 **Kim: And why is Rotark being… "emo" like Shadz…?**

 **Sonic: Auroa switched their bodies, Shadow Hedgi's Rotark and Rotark's Shadow Hedgi.**

 **Hedgi (Rotark): Yeah! Now I have a female hedgehog hybrid body!**

 **Rotark (Hedgi): Yeah, and I have a male wolf's body… WHY COULDN'T IT BE SHADOW'S?!**

 **Shadow (Silver): Say wut?!**

 **Silver(Shadow): You realize I'm in Silver's body, right?**

 **Rotark(Hedgi): OF COURSE I DO SHADOW!**

 **Shadow(Silver): Suuuuuuuure ya did….**

 **Hedgi(Rotark): Silver…. Shut up!**

 **Rotark(Hedgi): HOW** ** _DARE_** **YOU SAY THAT! I KNOW MY SHADOW! *Beats up Silver in Shadow's body***

 **Auroa: Perfect! *Switches Shadow and Silver back into their real bodies***

 **Shadow: *groans* My body feels terrible… *falls***

 **Rotark(Hedgi): AAAAAAAAH! OH CHAOS I'M SO SORRY SHADOW! STAY WITH US! SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE!**

 **Ghosty: Fine *Calls hospital***

 **Hedgi: I never realized that I pack quite a punch when I'm mad…**

 **Shadow: You sure as hell do… *passes out***

"Doctor!" Shadow growled.

"You're going down Doctor!" Grey yelled.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! What makes you think you can defeat me this time?" Eggman asked. Sonic came and used his spin attack on one robot.

"This makes me think so!" Sonic said, a large grin of his face.

"Grrrrrrrr try this! ROBOT INVASION, ATTAAAACK!"

The three hedgehogs attacked all the robots that were in Station Square as the others came.

"SOOOOONIIIIIIC!" Tails said, flying the Tornado with Amy and Cream inside. **(We interrupt this fanfiction to give you a scene from Sonic X S1 EP 1)** Amy hopped off, hammer ready. Tails tried shooting at the robots, but it was unaffected.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SONIKKU!" Amy screamed, swinging at a robot. It only made a few dents. The robot proceeded to grab Amy, who kicked and screamed.

"Oh no, Amy!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly, a dual sword appeared and sliced through the robot.

"Have no fear, the Rogues are here!" Blitz said, holding his swords high up.

"What a cheesy entrance," Jojo said.

"I know," Aury responded. Meiko didn't even respond.

"Ongaaaaaard!" Onyx said, hopping over the quadruple, swords swinging at robots.

"Leave some for me!" Knuckles said, punching through a robot with Rouge by his side.

"Something's not right…" Tails mumbles to himself. After defeating the invasion of robots, everyone was starting to get drained.

"HA! TAKE THAT EGGHEAD!" Sonic yelled.

"Not quite," Eggman said, pushing a button. Three giant robots and ten Metal Sonic 2.0's came out.

"Aww, COME ON!" Sonic whined playfully. Sonic and Shadow aimed their spin attacks at a giant robot, but they bounced off.

"OHOHOHO This is going to be fun!" Eggman said.

"Damn, what now?" Silver asked.

"I can try to fry the robots' circuits, but I need a good distraction," Tails said from his Tornado.

"ON IT!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted. The echidna and hedgehog ran in front of one giant robot.

"YO EGGHEAD! CAN YO ROBOTS BEAT US IN A… DANCE OFF?!" Knuckles shouted.

"OF COURSE THEY CAN!" Eggman yelled.

"Well, try this on for size!" Sonic said. Sonic and Knuckles soon began break-dancing.

"What the…" Jojo said.

"Good enough! I guess…." Tails said.

"GO SONIKKU!" Amy screamed.

"How distracting," Rouge said sarcastically.

"Damn, how can they dance like that and I can't?" Onyx whined.

"Because you're smarter than those idiots," Blitz said.

"And people think I'M weird," Silver said.

"You all are…" Blaze mumbled.

"Oh my…" Aury said, quite disgusted.

"…" was Meiko's response.

"What the hell…." Shadow mumbled.

"…I need new allies," Grey said.

" _ATTACK FEATURES OF THIS SO-CALLED 'DANCE' ARE UNKNOWN,"_ Omega said.

The Metal 2.0's started break-dancing as well, along with the giant robots. Heck, even Eggman started doing his dance! (See Sonic X Season 2 Ep 52)

"What dance is that?" Bokkun asked.

"I think it is called: The Lame," Decoe said.

"How embarrassing," Bocoe said.

After a few minutes, the robots suddenly broke down and smoke arose.

"Yes!" Tails said, fist-bumping the air.

"Grrrrrrr THAT'S IT!" Eggman yelled. Eggman pushed a button on his collar and Chaos came. Sonic and Knuckles panted heavily from the break dancing.

"Are you serious?!" Sonic said, now a bit agitated.

"Well, yeah," Eggman said in a 'DUH!' way. "Let's bust Chaos to the core!" Knuckles said.

"Not quite, this is a replica of the original Chaos. I call it Chaos JR! I have no idea where Chaos is, so I'm using Chaos JR to track him down!" Eggman explained. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Such a detailed explanation…" Silver said.

"Chaos jr, ATTACK!" Eggman yelled, pointing at Sonic and Co. Knuckles punched Chaos jr, but the watery prototype got up like it was nothing.

"I can't keep this up much longer guys!" Sonic said, panting while trying to hit Chaos jr, who would keep dodging. Finally, Chaos jr punched Sonic and Knuckles a few streets away.

"Whoa, that's some power for a mere prototype," Jojo said.

"Did I mention he's powered by a CHAOS EMERALD?" Eggman asked/stated.

"Oh, just GREAT!" Onyx said.

"Alright, let's beat that water can to a… WATER CAN!" Blitz cheered.

"This is for hurting MY Sonic!" Amy said, swinging her hammer at Chaos jr. Chaos jr dodged the attack and grabbed Amy's hammer. Amy started pulling on her hammer.

"LET GO!" she kept screaming. Chaos jr forced the hammer out of Amy's hands completely and snapped it in half. Amy screamed like she was watching a horror movie.

"MY HAMMER!" she cried.

"Hey! That's enough!" Silver said. He used his telekinesis to whack Chaos jr into a random building.

"Score one for Silver!" Silver cried.

Chaos jumped out of the now-broken window and shot water spears at Silver and Blaze, who barely dodged the attack. Grey and Shadow spin-dashed toward Chaos, but Chaos caught them and threw them into Silver and Blaze.

"OW! Do my hedgehogs' quills hurt THAT bad?!" Silver said, rubbing his pained face.

"GET YOUR QUILLS OFF OF ME!" Blaze screamed summoning fire balls at Shadow, who dodged them.

Tails was analyzing the data from his plane, but coming up with no solution.

"We'll need to evacuate!" Tails yelled.

"And how do you suppose we do that without Eggman turning the city upside down?" Aury asked.

"We'll need another distraction!" Tails called out, landing his plane.

"Well, tell that to flaming princess over there," Rouge said, pointing to Blaze who was trying to set everyone on fire. Tails snapped his fingers.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled.

"AAAAH! MY QUILLS!" Silver screamed, trying to put the small fire out on his quills.

"BLAZE, MAKE A RING OF FIRE AROUND CHAOS JR!" Tails yelled. Blaze stopped her rampage and nodded. One snap of the lavender cat's fingers and Chaos jr was trapped in a ring of fire.

"Okay, we need to evacuate as soon as possible!" Tails said. Everyone helped the weaklings and some girls (AKA Cream, Rouge, Amy, Meiko, Aury, Sonic, Knuckles) in the plane while Onyx grabbed Sonic and Knuckles and literally threw them inside. Sonic was thinking that everything was a chilidog and Knuckles was out cold.

As the others were going to get in the plane, Shadow's ear twitched. He turned to see a water sphere aiming for them and the plane.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, hitting the water sphere.

"Guys, get out of here! We'll take care on water can and eggbutt!" Blitz said. Tails nodded and got into the plane, letting it take off. Now Shadow, Silver, Blitz, Grey, Silver, Jojo, and Onyx remained.

Silver cracked his knuckles.

"Time for a fight," he said. Chaos jr charged at Silver, but Jojo blocked it with his sword. Blitz then sliced his swords through Chaos jr, but Chaos jr quickly recovered. Suddenly, the sky began to darken.

"Oh, now what?!" Onyx said. The real mutated Chaos in form 3 came down from a building.

"Oh great, another water can," Blitz said sarcastically.

"Wait… Chaos has three emeralds, Chaos jr has 1, and we have 1, that makes 5 emeralds!" Jojo said.

"2 to go," Silver said. Suddenly, Chaos jr and Chaos combined, making Chaos form 4 again (mutated with spikes and being black of course).

"Oh… GREAT!" Jojo said.

"Well, that makes 1 less target… Right?" Onyx said.

"I best begone!" Eggman said, taking his eggmobile and robots, flying away. Chaos stared at the hedgehogs, wolves, and fox and growled.

"Ummm I don't think he's really happy…." Silver said.

"Just get the emeralds from him!" Shadow said.

"HEY YA OVERSIZED WATER CAN! LOOKIT HERE!" Blitz called. Chaos turned and charged at Blitz, only to be hit in the side by Shadow and Grey's spin-attack. Chaos stepped back, then charged at the two hedgehogs, only to be hit in both sides with trees.

"Score two for telekinesis!" Onyx and Silver said, high-fiving each other. Blitz hopped onto Chaos and punched him in the face, turning the mutated being into ice.

"Job well done guys," Jojo said. Suddenly, Chaos broke out of the ice capsule.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. Chaos then held his hands up.

"Ummm is he praying or something?" Silver asked. Suddenly, a large wave came from behind Chaos.

"TSUNAMI!" Jojo yelled as the wave hit them before they could even react.

Silver couldn't tell what was happening, mainly because he was turning in circles, somehow unable to breathe. Silver tried to take a breath from his mouth, but all he got was a mouthful of water. The futuristic hedgehog coughed and used his telekinesis to fly out of his watery grave. As soon as he flew up, Silver gasped. Westopolis was flooded up to the tallest skyscraper.

"Good thing I live in Station Square," Silver muttered as he flew around the city, trying to find his friends.

That was, until he bumped into another flying being.

"Oh, Silver! You're okay!" Onyx said. His clothes and quills were soaked to the dump, dripping with water.

"Yeah, but I hope the others are okay," Silver said. Suddenly, a sword aiming for them was caught by Onyx. The two hedgehogs looked down to see Jojo.

"Hey guys! Little help?!" Jojo asked. Silver nodded and used his telekinesis to make Jojo fly.

"Thank you," he breathed. Silver shrugged.

Jojo then looked around what used to be Westopolis.

"Where's Blitz, Shadow, and Grey?" Jojo asked. Onyx shrugged and Silver shook his head.

"We haven't found them yet," The light hedgehog said.

"Well, let's look for them instead of floating here like idiots!" Jojo said.

Shadow couldn't tell where he was. He could only see darkness and a… tire? _'Where am I?'_ The ebony hedgehog wondered. His lungs were on fire, but Shadow couldn't breathe. _'Think… what happened?'_ Suddenly, it all came back to the dark hedgehog. Eggman, Chaos, tsunami…

Shadow looked to the tire going upwards. Fighting the current, Shadow grabbed onto the tire and reached the surface. The hedgehog coughed and gasped for air as the current guided him around. _'Where are the others…?'_ Shadow wondered to himself. He shivered from the cold air and damp fur. The sun was setting, and Shadow didn't see a single soul. Suddenly, Blitz came from another area, Grey on his back. Blood dripped from a gash on her forehead.

"Finally, another person," Blitz said.

(GREY'S VISION)

Grey opened her eyes slightly to see Shadow and Blitz's back. Her vision was fuzzy, and only saw red, blue, black, and white figures.

"What happened to her?" the back and red figure asked.

"Her head struck something. Hopefully she doesn't get amnesia," The red figure said. _'What's going on?'_ Grey wondered.

(INTO THIRD PERSON)

"We should get her to Tails, he'll know what to do," Shadow said.

"Yeah, well, tell me the directions to Station Square from a completely flooded Westopolis please," Blitz said sarcastically. Shadow cursed under his breath and Blitz got an idea.

"I have a place we can stay. Jojo knows where it is so we can call him up." Shadow nodded and the hedgehog and wolf were off.

Tails had just landed his plane when it started to rain. Hard.

"AAAAAH! WATEEEER!" Sonic screamed, rushing inside the workshop. As the others piled out, Rouge sighed.

"I hope Shadow is okay out there," she said.

"Shads will be _fine_!" Sonic said, waving his head.

"Got any proof?" Aury asked. Sonic froze and sweat-dropped.

"Okay, you got me," he said in a defeated tone.

"Let's turn on the news, they probably know what's up in Westopolis," Tails said, turning on the tv.

 _"_ _Good evening everyone, it's 5:25 p.m. I'm Carolin Badger with a breaking news report. Westopolis has been flooded by a mysterious tsunami covering most buildings to the top. So far, all citizens are okay and alive, yet the cause is still unknown. Later today, we found a large, black creature fighting with other mobians. Pictures are very fuzzy, and the identities are unknown. Stay tuned for more news."_

Everyone in the room was stunned, to say the least.

"The tsunami must've been the cause of Chaos," Blaze said.

"Oh, no kidding!" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Stop joking guys! This is serious!" Rouge said.

"Rouge is right! We don't know if the others are okay!" Amy said.

"I'll call up Silver on his communicator," Tails said, dialing.

 **Meanwhile, in Westopolis…**

It was raining and thundering a lot in Westopolis, so Silver, Onyx, and Jojo decided to take refuge in an abandoned parking building. Many mobians were there as well, but none were the companions the trio were looking for.

"We'll continue to search when the thunder stops," Onyx said. Suddenly, Silver's communicator rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Silver! We saw what happened on the news! Are you guys okay?!"_

"Yeah Tails, we're okay. Except Onyx, Jojo and I can't find Blitz, Grey, and Shadow. Have you heard from them?"

 _"_ _No, I haven't. What happened to Chaos?"_

"I dunno really. The wave got us before we could look."

 _"_ _Well, I can fly over there when the rain stops and pick you guys up."_

"Yeah! I feel sticky with my clothes like this!" Onyx said before Silver could answer.

 _"_ _Okay, stay where you are for now."_

"Okay Tails!"

Silver shut off his communicator and got a worried glance from Jojo.

"You okay Jo?" Silver asked. Jojo nodded.

"Just a little worried about Blitz. He can be quite clueless at points." Silver chuckled.

"Sounds like someone I know," Silver said, elbowing Onyx. Onyx tilted his head in confusion.

"Who you talking about? Sonic? Knuckles?" Silver and Jojo fell down anime-style.

 **Meanwhile, in a different part of Westopolis…**

Shadow uncontrollably shivered as the cold rain hit his already-cold and damp fur. Blitz's teeth chattered a bit as he shivered as well.

"Allllllllllmmmmost t-there…." He said. _'Hopefully we don't get hypothermia,'_ Shadow wondered. The water from the tsunami started to lower in level as the got to uptown Westopolis. It was the dead of night, lighting struck far away, making more shivers go up Shadow's spine.

After what seemed like endless days of swimming (in reality it was hours) Blitz slowed down to a black building, with windows. Blitz punched open a window, handed Grey to Shadow, and hopped in. As he cleared the window opening, the red wolf held out his hand to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow gratefully took his hand, and the wolf hauled the two shivering hedgehogs inside.

Somehow, the inside seemed colder than the outside.

"Welcome to my tower," Blitz said, shaking off the water from his pelt. It was pitch black in the room, so even with enhanced eyesight, Shadow couldn't see anything in the room. After long rummaging, Blitz found a white cloth and wrapped it around Grey's forehead. Blitz shivered along with Shadow and Grey.

"I can't see a thing in here…" the wolf grumbled. As the crimson mobian made a blind effort to find a light, Shadow layed on the cold, metallic floor and quickly fell asleep.

 **Hedgi: FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Sonic: Holy shit that took long.**

 **Silver: YAY! I'M IN IT A LOT!**

 **Rotark: SHUT UP!**

 **Hedgi: Thank you Ro! 3**

 **Ghosty: I'm a crazy pizza man! *Italian Accent***

 **Kim: WHO CAN JUGGLE AND SING!**

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi: 0….0**

 **Sonic: WE DO NOT BELONG TO THE GREAT SHADOW HEDGI! WE BELONG TO SEGA! BLITZ THE WOLF BELONGS TO ROTARK, JOJO THE FOX BELONGS TO FREEDOMFIGHTERS123, GREY THE HEDGEHOG, AUROA "AURY" THE WOLF, MEIKO THE HEDGEHOG AND ONYX THE HEDGEHOG BELONG TO SHADOW HEDGI. That is all.**

 **Hedgi: For once, I don't feel like shooting anyone…**

 **Ghosty: OMG! NO SHOOTING!? O0O**

 **Kim: AM I DREAMING?!**

 **Rotark: OKAY, WHERE'S THE REAL SHADOW HEDGI?!**

 **Hedgi: *sigh* Well to tell the truth, I ran outta ammo…**

 **Everyone: YAY!**

 ***Random ammo packet falls into Shadow Hedgi's mm9)**

 **Everyone: Oh no…**

 **Hedgi: HAHAHA! BAZINGAAAAA! *Shoots everyone, except Shadow of course since he's way past cool***


	6. Chapter 6 Racing and Achoo-ing

Chapter 6- Racing and Achoo-ing

 **Hedgi: This is what I call a LONG fanfic…**

 **Rotark: And you're only on chapter 6 and it is already 14,285 words long, counting the Author's comments!**

 **Sonic: Hey uhhh guys? What's wrong with Shadow?**

 **Rotark: Nothing. Why?**

 **Sonic: He's doing the chicken dance.**

 **Silver: Sonic, now you're making things up!**

 **Sonic: Just follow me!**

 ***Later***

 **Shadow: I'm popular! You're not! *dances the chicken dance***

 **Hedgi: What the hell is wrong with Shadow?!**

 **Ghosty: Uhm, I may have or may have not given him a "Sassy n' Sexy Bitch" potion…?**

 **Hedgi: *Shoots Ghosty in the brain***

 **Rotark: For once, I won't argue with the fact Shaddy just shot you. That's low Ghosty….**

 **Kim: Yeah!**

 **Ghosty: Sowwunga! *faints***

 **Hedgi: Enjoy the fanfic! I guess…**

Shadow woke up to the same metallic floor he fell asleep on. Grey was awake and looking at Shadow.

"Shadow, you're awake…What happened?" she asked.

"Chaos made a tsunami and we got sep- ah… ah… achoo!" Shadow sneezed a little.

"Ummm you okay?" Grey said.

"Yeah, I'm fi- Achoo!" Blitz yawned and walked into the room.

"Mornin'" he said.

"Anyways, let's go to Tails' house," Grey said. Shadow sniffed a bit.

"Yeah, great idea Gr- Achoo!" **(We, the authors, start laughing. Ultimate Sneezy Lifeform… XD)** Blitz quietly snickered.

"What's so funny?!" Shadow asked, death-glaring the wolf. The snickering died down a bit.

"Hehe nothing… Hehe…."

"Blitz, this isn't funny. Maybe Shadow is sick," Grey said. Shadow's pupils shrunk at the single word.

"Sick?! I can't get sick I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!" he said.

"I dunno… It was really cold yesterday… Maybe you got a cold Shadow," Blitz said. Shadow scoffed.

"Impossible!" he said.

"Not convincing," the crimson wolf said. The trio made their way to the window Blitz punched a hole in that night. The water from the tsunami had died down quite a lot since yesterday's fight with Chaos. Shadow wiped the sweat from his brow.

"So, how do we get to Station Square?" Grey asked.

"We use this random teleporting ring I found! I can only use it once though," Blitz said, holding up a red ring. A few seconds later, the trio were met by Sonic and Co, and the Rogues.

"Finally, you're back," Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"Like you worried," Shadow said unemotionally.

"Hey! I for one, missed having my rival around!" Sonic said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic clenched his fists.

"Wanna challenge that?" he asked. Shadow cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Bring it on faker." The two were out the door, fighting each other once more.

"Oh great!" Tails said.

"At least they're bonding," Knuckles joked. Rouge smacked Knuckles' head.

"OW! Quit it batgirl!" Knuckles said, rubbing his new bruise.

"Well, they broke out into a fight _fast_ ," Silver said.

"That's what makes them Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs… They are rivals and allies 'till the end…" Onyx said.

Sonic and Shadow were punching and kicking each other like no tomorrow. Sonic managed to trip Shadow, but Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him into a tree. Sonic then leaped from the tree with a spin dash ready. Shadow did the same and the two spinning hedgehogs collided with each other. However, somehow, Sonic's spin-dash overpowered Shadow's, leaving both hedgehog's in shock.

Shadow growled and punched Sonic in the face, yet Sonic felt the punch a little…. Different.

"Hey Shads, feeling up to this?" Sonic asked. Shadow didn't respond and continued to try to hit the blue hedgehog, but Sonic used his super speed to dodge it. Sonic punched Shadow in the gut, making him lose his breath. Sonic took this opportunity to use his homing attack on Shadow, landing a direct hit.

Shadow grunted and fell onto the grass, but got up.

"Hey Shads, race ya to the center of Station Square!" Sonic said, taking off, Shadow following. Shadow tried his best to boost toward, but Shadow's body wouldn't allow it and he slowly began to slow down.

"Damnit…" Shadow cursed. "Sonic, stop!" Sonic didn't hear Shadow as he sped off, the ebony hedgehog quite behind.

 _'_ _Shadow's up to something…'_ Sonic thought, looking behind to his ebony rival, who was tiring out quickly. He saw Shadow's eyes widen.

"SONIC! TURN AROUND YOU DUMBASS!" He shouted. Sonic turned around, only to see the truck coming. "OH SHI-"

 _CRASH!_

Grey could sense something was wrong. Shadow didn't seem as well as he normally was.

"They haven't been back in a while…" Tails mumbled.

"I'll go look for them," Silver said. Just as the futuristic hedgehog was nearing the door, the door opened to reveal Sonic, carrying an unconscious Shadow.

"Shadow!" Grey cried.

"What happened?!" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed and explained the story.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Sonic was in his own world, looking behind him to see his ebony rival, who was tiring out quickly. He saw Shadow's eyes widen._

 _"_ _SONIC! TURN AROUND YOU DUMBASS!" he shouted. Sonic turned around, only to see the truck coming. "OH SHI-" The car suddenly swerved out of the way and back onto the road. "Whoa!" Sonic said. The two continued to race through the city until they got to central Station Square._

 _"_ _Haha! I win Shads!" Sonic cheered. Shadow was panting and sweating heavily._

 _"_ _Hey, you okay Shads? You seem tired," Sonic said, approaching his rival. Suddenly, Shadow fainted into Sonic's arms, much to his surprise._

 _"_ _Shads? Shadow? Shaaadoooow?" Sonic said, shaking Shadow. Nothing. "Oh great," he mumbled._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"That's odd," Tails said. Grey came back with a cool rag and placed it on Shadow's forehead.

"He didn't seem right this morning either. He was sneezing a lot," Blitz said.

"So, Shadow's sick?" Amy asked.

"let's test that little theory," Rouge said, sticking a thermometer into Shadow's mouth. When she took it out, the number's flashed on the screen.

"108.5. Yep, he's sick alright."

Sonic bursted out into laughter and everyone eyed the blue hero.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked. Sonic wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry, it's just that Shadow always brags about the fact that he never gets sick and... Ahhhh that was funny…" Rouge death-glared Sonic.

"Sonic, that isn't funny…. You don't just faint from being sick!"

"Besides, you gave him the idea to fight," Tails added.

"Gee, thanks for the backup Tails," Sonic said sarcastically.

 **Later that day…**

Shadow groaned as he opened his eyes. He was in some kind of room with beige walls. Wait… he didn't remember coming here. The last thing he remembered was Sonic cheering about his victory…

"Oh, you're awake."

Shadow turned his head to see Grey close the door behind her.

"Awake…?" he asked.

"Yeah, you passed out after racing Sonic." Shadow mentally slapped himself.

"Are you feeling okay? It turns out you really are sick," Grey said.

"I feel fine," Shadow the Stubborn Hedgehog said. Truly the ebony hedgehog did not feel "fine". His head was spinning, his nose felt like crap, and his limbs seemed to not want to move an inch.

"Shadow, you know you can't lie to me," Grey said knowingly. Shadow's heart started to thump at the speed of light.

"I'm F-fine," he managed to stutter out. Grey inwardly chuckled at this.

"Alright Mr. Ultimate Lifeform, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Grey was about to leave when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Stay… Please," Shadow said, looking away in embarrassment.

Grey smiled.

"Alright, I'll stay for a little. Just until you fall asleep okay?" Shadow nodded and Grey sat on the side of the bed next to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog closed his tired eyes and rested on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.

 _"_ _Shadow! Shadow, wake up!"_

Either it was Shadow enhanced healing abilities, or just damn luck.

Shadow woke up from the nap he had once again, and felt that he could move his sore limbs, yet everything else in his body felt like crap. Rouge were in the room, peering at Shadow with worry.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge asked with worry. Shadow groaned.

"If you call being sick okay, then yes," he said. Rouge rolled her eyes. Shadow sat up to see the window… broken?

"What the hell happened to that window?" Shadow asked.

Rouge twiddled her thumbs. "Well, you see, someone broke in and kidnapped Grey."

For some strange reason, a part of Shadow's heart exploded.

"How do you know?" he asked. Rouge handed a random note to Shadow.

 _Greetings living beings, I am sick of this hide-and-seek game and it is time for the real confrontation._

 _Bring me the last three emeralds and your hedgehog friend lives. If you fail to comply, she will die._

 _You have three days to bring the emeralds to Angel Island by nightfall. If you fail to be on time, she will die._

 _Thank you for cooperation._

Shadow became furious as hell. _'Whoever wrote this. Will. DIE.'_ He thought. Rouge looked at Shadow to see him have a determined face. _'Oh no, he's planning something…'_

"You are not getting out of bed Shadow! Don't forget you're sick and already pushed it with the fight with Sonic!" Rouge said, putting her hands on her partner's shoulders. Shadow death-glared Rouge, but sighed.

"Whatever," he said, looking away.

Rouge sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid you stubbornhog!" With that, the albino bat left the room. Shadow peered out the window-less window, where the night sky was seen. Suddenly, Shadow got an idea. A damn good, stupid, risky, dumb idea.

The next morning, Rouge got up late. 1:00 p.m late.

"Good **_afternoon_** Rouge," Sonic joked. "Not funny big blue," Rouge said. Sonic shrugged.

"How's Shads doing? Haven't seen him in a while." Rouge made a suspicious look.

"He hasn't come downstairs? Or tried anything?" Sonic shrugged again.

"Man, that note was pretty creepy. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid, like me." Rouge eyed Sonic.

"Well, what would happen if it were Amy?" Sonic scoffed.

"Don't take me wrong here about love. Amy's a very good friend, and I would do anything to get those emeralds, sick or not." Rouge froze.

"Sonic… if you were to stay in a room while Amy's been captured, what would you do?" she asked.

Sonic thought for a minute.

"Hmmm well, I would sneak out. Why do you a- oh…" Rouge and Sonic exchanged worried faces and ran upstairs. Sure enough, Shadow wasn't anywhere; bed, bathroom, living room, heck, even the closet!

"Oh fuck he probably went to find the chaos emeralds!" Rouge said. "Let's call the others," Sonic said.

His plan had worked.

Shadow had snuck out of the house that night from the window to look for the chaos emeralds. Why was he so determined? Shadow couldn't even answer that. The ebony hedgehog knew he had to save Grey. Shadow was feeling better, although his limbs were starting to ache from such sudden movement and speed.

Suddenly, while in downtown Station Square, a kid in an orange jacket that covered his mouth and orange pants was crossing the street like a regular kid, when a truck came and splattered his blood and guts everywhere. The truck driver screamed and got out of his truck to examine the dead kid's head.

Three other kids on the other side of the street, one fat, two normal, gasped.

"Oh my G-d, you killed Kenny!" One with a brown jacket said.

"You bastard!" The fat boy said. Suddenly, the boys started wrestling the truck driver to a bloody pulp.

Shadow rolled his eyes and ran out of Station Square, into Evergreen Forest. It was a nice and quiet place, possibly where the emerald is hiding. Shadow raced around the forest, desperately looking for the emerald, but found nothing. The ebony hedgehog decided to rest in a tree, breathing heavily. _'I have to find the emeralds,'_ he thought. Just as Shadow was getting up he saw something glimmer in the distance.

 _"_ _A CHAOS EMERALD!"_

Shadow ignored the pain in his legs and skated to the area. Sure enough, the purple chaos emerald glistened in the sunlight.

"1 more to go…" Shadow whispered to himself, picking up the emerald.

"Sorry mate, but I'll be taking that emerald."

Shadow turned around to see four figures: an aquamarine cat with mid waist hair in a ponytail, white cat tail, purple eyes, black bat wings, wearing a black punk tank-top, white gloves, black arm sleeves, swap-green miniskirt and a black belt, long, black tight socks, and dark green high heeled sneakers. Shadow growled.

"Prism."

Prism smirked and closed her eyes.

"How nice that you still know me after all these months." Shadow got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you want to _fight?_ Well, as long as I get that chaos emerald," Prism said, also getting into a fighting stance.

"Did you find him yet?" Rouge asked as a blue blur shot down the street. Sonic shook his head.

"He wasn't in Station Square or the Canyon, or the meadow, or Westopolis, or Tech City, or Metal City, or-"

"OKAY! I get it!" Rouge said. Sonic grinned. Rouge started pacing back and forth.

"When I get my hands on that hedgehog, I'll-" Rouge then got an idea.

"Sonic, check in Evergreen Forest."

Sonic nodded and dashed off in a blue streak.

Shadow punched Prism in the face and dodged all her crystallic attacks.

"STOP MOVING YOU ANNOYING PEST!" Prism shouted.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, sending multiple spears at Prism, burning her arms. She winced and they both jumped back, panting.

"You just *pant* don't give up *pant* Do you?" Prism said. Shadow didn't respond and chaos controlled behind Prism and kicked the back of her head, knocking her out. Shadow took the chaos emerald out of his quills, but right when he was going to say the words, a familiar blue streak came next to him.

"Shads! What's up?" Sonic said.

"…Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh no you don't!"

 **Hedgi: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! And NO Ghosty, I will not fall off.**

 **Ghosty: Awwww… : (**

 **Hedgi: *Clears throat* Anyways, I'm proud to announce that we are extending our Shadow Hedgi Crew!**

 **Rotark: About time…**

 **Kim: YAY!**

 **Ghosty: …**

 **Hedgi: Yeah, I feel the same as you Ghosty… ANYWAYS, these two are youtubers and will help with writing stories! Please meet Azri Kong and Constellar! (Not their youtube names)**

 **Azri Kong: Hai people reading this!**

 **Constellar: Sup?**

 **Hedgi: Yeaaah. Anyways, I'm also going to make a story featuring this person's OC's and he is going to make his own fanfiction base, and is sometimes more weird than me… Supahbanana56!**

 **Banana: Oh shit whaddup?**

 **Rotark: QUIT CURSING! AND NO DAT BOI MEMES!**

 **Banana: Why?**

 **Ghosty: That's Hedgi's job. And those memes are stupid.**

 **Hedgi: AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! *shoots banana in the stomach with M1091***

 **Hedgi: Ahm… ok…**

 **Azri: Soooo we done?**

 **Rotark: Pretty much.**

 **Hedgi: THE CEREMONY SHALL NOW BEGIN!**

 **Ghosty: Now THIS is interesting!**

 ***Old authors line up the new recruits on a stage with blindfolds***

 **Kim: READY!?**

 **Banana: HELL YEAH!**

 **Azri: Sure!**

 **Con: I am not liking this…**

 ***Hedgi shoots all three recruits in the heads***

 **Azri: Ow! What the fuck was THAT for?!**

 **Rotark: It's the ceremony! We all had to do it!**

 **Con: I knew this was a bad idea…**

 **Sonic, who popped out of nowhere: SHADOW HEDGI AND CO. DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS! GREY THE HEDGEHOG, ONYX THE HEDGEHOG, AUROA THE WOLF, PRISM THE CAT-BAT AND MEIKO THE HEDGEHOG ALL BELONG TO SHADOW HEDGI HERSELF, BLITZ THE WOLF BELONGS TO ROTARK, JOJO THE FOX BELONGS TO FREEDOMFIGHTERS 123. That is all.**

 **Hedgi: GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN WORLD! *Shoots Sonic up his ass***

 **Sonic: OUCH! I'M BLASTING OF AGAAAAAAAAAAAIiiiiiiiinnnnn! *ping***


	7. Chapter 7- You Are the Dancing Eggman!

Chapter 7- You Are the Dancing Eggman!

 **Hedgi: Ah yes, another day, another chapter…**

 **Rotark: But it sometimes takes up to two weeks to finish a chapter!**

 **Hedgi: Yeah, because I have other stuff to do!**

 **Ghosty: Example?**

 **Hedgi: Play video games, watch anime, wrestle my brother, read fanfictions, write fanfictions, sleep a lot, watch Youtube, draw, practice drawing Sonic characters, draw my Sonic Randomness series of random drawings, make ideas for my own youtube videos that I haven't posted yet, walk my dog, look at pictures of Shadow, adore Shadow, think of Shadow, think of new ideas for stories, and so on.**

 **Ghosty: Don't you talk to your other friends?**

 **Hedgi: Rarely.**

 **Kim: Why?**

 **Hedgi: I have a slight Glossophobia in real life. And slight Pyrophobia. And a quite large Entomophobia.**

 **Con: Who knew that Hedgi was scared of three things…**

 **Rotark: How exactly do you have Glossophobia?**

 **Hedgi: Well, I've gotten used to talking to you guys, but as you may notice I would stop you, or not listen. Every time I talk to other people (mainly in person but happens on the phone too) I get so nervous and normally say something stupid or I zone out so much they just walk away.**

 **Ghosty: Really?**

 **Hedgi: Yep.**

 **Kim: ENOUGH TALK WITH PHOBIAS AND LET'S GO ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was a dark room, pitch black in fact. Grey couldn't see anything, but she couldn't move from something that felt like cuffs on her wrists and legs that trapped her. _'Where am I…?'_ Grey wondered. Suddenly, a creak was heard, then a door closing. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Grey growled.

"What do you want Chaos?!" she asked. Chaos said nothing, since he can't really talk. Chaos reached out and pulled Grey by the ear and said something she couldn't understand. Chaos must've sensed her confusion because the being went, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write. _'Since when did Chaos learn to write if he was trapped in the Master Emerald for thousands of years…?'_ Grey wondered. Chaos finished his note and handed it to Grey, walking out of the room and locking the door. Grey finally peered at the note.

"By nightfall, you may die."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic was falling from the sky into a jungle. He fell from branch to branch, making his fall a little less painful by the branch. By the time he reached ground level, Shadow was waiting for him, emerald in hand.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked his dark counterpart. Shadow didn't answer and instead skated off. Sonic growled. _'The nerve of that hedgehog…'_ Sonic took off at sonic speed, racing after Shadow. By the time he caught up, a familiar base came into view.

"Eggman's base? Why here?" Sonic asked. Again, no answer. Some of Eggman's security robots came into the scene and fired bullets at the two hedgehogs.

Shadow and Sonic dodged all the bullets and ran into Eggman's base.

"Shadow, what are you doing?!" Sonic asked.

"…"

"TELL ME OR I SWEAR TO SOLARIS I WILL KEEP ANNOYING YOU!"

"Looking for the last chaos emerald you dumbass."

"That's aaaaall you had to say."

The two rivals sped all the way inside Eggman's base, breaking pawn bots along the way. Inside the base, there was less security and less closed breaches. _'What's Eggman planning now…?'_ Sonic wondered Surprisingly, Shadow was wondering the same thing. Suddenly, a large fighting robot appeared, Eggman flying in his hovercraft next to it.

"Ah, what a surprise Sonic and Shadow! I was just about to test my newest robot, E190543! E190543, GET THEM!" Eggman's new robot aimed for Sonic and Shadow, who got into fighting stances. The robot launched missiles at the two hedgehogs, but they dodged it faster than the speed of sound. Sonic charged at the robot with his spin attack, but the robot knocked him aside.

"HA! THIS ROBOT HAS MORE ARMOR THAN YOU EVER IMAGINED HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, summoning golden spears at the robot, making a few marks. Sonic got up and spin dashed towards the robot, hitting its left eye, shattering it. Eggman made a scared face, and summoned more pawn bots. Shadow and Sonic got back-to-back with all the pawn bots and the robot.

"Sonic, go," Shadow ordered.

"Are you serious?! Right when I found you?! Are you crazy?!" Sonic yelled.

"Unless you want to be buried to death, I suggest you go," Shadow said calmly. Something FINALLY clicked in Sonic's mind and he ran off, leaving a certain notorious Doctor Eggman laughing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog as a coward?! BEST DAY EVAAAAH!" Eggman snapped his fingers and a disco ball came, playing happy hip hop music. Eggman teared apart his normal suit to an extremely tight and showy pink gymnastics suit, that showed ¾ of his fat and gigantic chest and superior chest hair. Eggman also wore pink high heels and a blonde wig for no reason and started doing hip hop dancing. Bocoe's head flew off, Bokkun literally committed suicide in his robot terms, and Decoe ran away to delete everything in his hard drive. Shadow nearly puked right then and there, but grabbed his new yellow chaos and a red aura surrounded him.

"YOU ARE DA DANCING QUEEEEN! YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Eggman loudly and ear piercingly horribly sang.

"Chaos…"

"DANCING QUEEEEEEEEEEEEN! FEEL THE BEAT, OF THE JAMBORINE, OHHHHH YEAAAAAAAH!"

"Blast!"

Sonic was just exiting the radius of Eggman's base, and saw strange neon lights coming from it. _'Huh? What is Shadow doing? I thought he was going to explode the base, not play neon lights…'_ Suddenly, he heard Eggman's horrible, screechy, nails on a chalkboard while killing a cat- like singing of Abba's Dancing Queen. Sonic ran to the nearest bush and puked out his breakfast AND lunch, while missing the beauty of a Chaos Blast explosion. As Sonic wiped his mouth and turned around, the base was in ruins and Eggman's… gymnastics suit was on fire… Since when did Eggman do gymnastics, let alone walk?

At that moment, Shadow teleported in front of Sonic with a purple chaos emerald. Sonic smiled.

"Alright, good job Shads!" he said.

"Hmph." Shadow walked past Sonic and used chaos control to get out of that area.

Sonic was now furious.

"OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO RUN ALL THE WAY BACK TO STATION SQUARE WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM! GEE, THANKS A LOT SHADOW!" He screamed at nobody in particular. Suddenly, four ninjas, one with spikey blonde hair, one with short pink hair, one with spiked up black hair, and one with spikey silver hair leaning to the right came out of nowhere. The blond haired boy made a symbol with his hands, leading Sonic to know something was up.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Jutsu)** the blonde said, making multiple copies of himself.

"Uh oh," Sonic said, sweat-dropping.

Meanwhile, Shadow was in Station Square, peering at the sky. _'Now I have the emeralds, I have to get to Angel Island.'_ He took out the note and read it again.

"Greetings living beings, I am sick of this hide-and-seek game and it is time for the real confrontation. Bring me the last three emeralds and your hedgehog friend lives. If you fail to comply, she will die. You have three days to bring the emeralds to Angel Island by nightfall. If you fail to be on time, she will die. Thank you for cooperation."

Suddenly, something clicked in Shadow's mind, and it wasn't good. He quickly read the note again and again, but it was right: Bring me the last **THREE** emeralds and your hedgehog friend lives.

 _'_ _If I have two, Chaos has four, that makes six. Which means that TAILS has the last emerald… Fuck.'_

Shadow got up and looked at the sky. From its position, it looked like it was about 3 o'clock, which means he has about 4 hours to get to Angel Island. The onyx hedgehog then started skating to the orange kitsune's house.

Meanwhile, Rouge was still waiting for Sonic to return. _'Where'd he go…?'_ she wondered. Suddenly, she saw a black streak going across her. Immediately, Rouge recognized the blur.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sure enough, Shadow stopped right in front of his very angry companion.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!?" She screamed. Shadow showed her the two chaos emeralds. As Rouge began her lecture, Sonic returned from his faithful journey, a strange tired and angry look on his normally bright muzzle.

"'Bout time you came. Where were you?!" Rouge asked a bit loudly.

"Followed Shadow, heard Eggman sing, threw up in the bushes, got stranded in the jungle while being attacked by ninjas," Sonic muttered, pulling a branch out of his fur. Rouge was about to go on lecture mode when Shadow stopped her.

"Our focus is to get the last chaos emerald before sundown to Angel Island so save the lectures for later," Shadow said. Sonic and Rouge nodded in agreement.

"So, anyone know where the last emerald is?" Sonic asked.

"Tails has it," Shadow said.

"This'll be easy as chilidogs!" Sonic said, dashing to Tails' workshop, Shadow and Rouge right behind.

As the mobians approached the workshop, they noticed it was empty. Sonic decided to call up Tails on his communicator.

"Sonic?"

"Tails! Where's the last emerald? We need to take it to Angel Island!"

"Last time I had it I gave it to Onyx."

"YOU GAVE IT TO **ONYX**?!"

"Yeah, he needed it."

Sonic shut off the communicator.

"Great. For all we know that dumb-ass is probably in another time unit!" Rouge said.

"I think I know a person who can help us!" Sonic exclaimed.

 **(After following Sonic…)**

"SILV! SILV! SILV! SILV! SILV!" Sonic yelled, banging on Silver's door. Silver opened the door and shot Sonic an annoyed glare.

"What is it now Sonic!?" Silver asked.

"We need help looking for Onyx!" Sonic said.

"Last time I checked, he went to Westopolis."

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed. Silver rolled his eyes. "He's in Westopolis," Silver repeated.

"I KNOW THAT! I'M SAYING IT'S GOING TO TAKE US AGES TO FIND HIM!" Sonic yelled. Before Silver or anyone else could speak, Sonic grabbed Silver and Rouge's hand and dashed to Westopolis, Shadow following.

 **(Me: Talk about a trip…)**

As the hedgehogs and the bat reached Westopolis, they heard a very annoying voice getting louder by the second.

"SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

Amy dashed and tackled Sonic into a hug, trying to kiss him. "AMY! GET OFF!" Sonic yelled. Amy payed no attention and continued trying to kiss her "true love".

"Oh Sonic, it's been soooo loooong!" Amy cooed. Everyone rolled their eyes and Sonic groaned. "Listen, Amy, we need to find Onyx ASAP, so could you please let go?" Sonic asked. Amy giggled.

"Only if you agree to marry me!" the sakura hedgehog said slyly.

"Amy, if we don't find Onyx, there may BE no tomorrow!" Sonic yelled.

"You're looking for me?"

Everyone turned to see the navy hedgehog walking towards the group. "About time you showed up! Give us the chaos emerald!" Sonic said, palm outreached.

Onyx shrugged and willingly gave Sonic the emerald. Sonic gladly took it and started to cheer.

"YEAH! WE HAVE THE LAST THREE EMERALDS! NOW LET'S GO STOP CHAOS!" He yelled.

 **Hedgi: Sorry this was a small chapter, I got writer's block.**

 **Rotark: Suuuuuuure you did…**

 **Ghosty: What were you** ** _really_** **doing Shadz?**

 **Hedgi: *holds up her trusty Intervention* NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!**

 **Constellar: Hey guys, I found Sonic and Shadow!**

 **Hedgi: SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! *Runs off***

 **Azri: I am not speaking of this, nor looking. (closes his one eye)**

 **Sonic: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! A WILD AMY IS ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Amy: GET BACK HERE SONIKKU AND LET ME KISS YOU ALL OVER!**

 **Sonic: EWWWW THAT'S GROSS AMY!**

 **Amy: IT'S FOR THE NAME. OF. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!**

 **Shadow: For once, I ask for someone to help me. *Has Shadz hugging him softly yet he can't get out of her grasp without her tightening it***

 **Rotark: Shadz! Isn't that animal abuse!?**

 **Hedgi: Nupe! :3**

 **Sonic: SHADOW HEDGI DOES NOT OWN US! ME, SHADOW, AMY, SILVER, ROUGE, TAILS, KNUCKLES, CHAOS, TIKAL, CREAM AND CHEESE, DR. EGGMAN, WESTOPOLIS, STATION SQUARE, E123 OMEGA, MEPHILES, AND ANY OTHER SEGA CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA. GREY, ONYX, AURY, AND CHAOS JR BELONG TO SHADOW HEDGI, JOJO BELONGS TO FREEEDOMFIGHTERS123, AND BLITZ BELONGS TO ROTARK! That is all. NOW HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**


	8. Chapter 8- Help is On the Way!

Chapter 8- Help is On the Way!

 **Hedgi: Gaaah! I have another migraine along with a sore throat…**

 **Rotark: Do you have a brain injury or something?**

 **Ghosty: That would explain how strange she is…**

 **Hegdi: Ugh. No Ghosty, my head's fine. When I stay outside for too long when it's hot, I feel like I'm going to pass out.**

 **Azri: Isn't that normal…?**

 **Rotark: Does it look like I'm a doctor?! ): I**

 **Hedgi: AH KEEP IT DOWN! *Shoots at no target***

 **Kim: Did Shadz just MISS her target?! O_o**

 **Rotark: Shadz… missed…*Passes out from surprise***

 **Constellar: Okay then, her head is REALLY screwed up if she missed a shot…**

 **Sonic: HELLO FANS! IF WE HAVE FANS! WE ALL BELONG TO SEGA! GREY, ONYX, AURY, AND MEIKO BELONG TO SHADOW HEDGI, BLITZ BELONGS TO ROTARK, AND JOJO BELONGS TO FREEDOMFIGHTERS 123! That. Is. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!**

 **Azri: Sonic… Keep it down…**

 **Hedgi: YOU WOMEN HAVE NO CONSIDERATION FOR THE SICK! *shoots missiles everywhere but misses. Again.***

 **Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M A WOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *Sobs***

 **Azri: Oh, for the sake of Chaos Control this darn pirate is out! *Holds up middle finger and leaves***

 **Constellar: That's…Not an insult for me and Kim…**

 **Kim: Ugh, just get on with the stupid story!**

Sonic was jumping around happily, yelling phrases like 'WE DID IT!' or 'I'M THE COOLEST!' He didn't even notice that the sun was starting to set.

"Uhm, Sonic… It's almost nightfall…" Rouge said, crossing her arms. Sonic froze in place for a few seconds, then facepalmed himself.

"Shit! We still have to defeat Chaos!" Sonic muttered.

"We should get going then," Shadow said, taking out a chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

 **Meanwhile, on Angel Island…**

Chaos was walking up the steps of the altar with two mobians in hand: one dark gray and light blue, and the other red. Both were wrapped in ropes, glaring at each other.

"Some guardian you are…" Grey muttered.

"Hey! He snuck up on me!" Knuckles retaliated. Grey rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, villains are supposed to say 'Hey, can I capture you?' so you know!" she said in pure sarcasm. Knuckles growled but Chaos glared at him to shut up. As they reached the Master Emerald altar, Chaos threw the two mobians aside.

"OW! GET YOUR DAMN QUILLS OFF ME!" Knuckles yelled.

"IF YOU USED YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE, YOU WOULD SEE WE'RE BOTH TIED IN FUCKING _ROPES!_ " Grey yelled back. The sun was so close to setting, and time was running out. Suddenly, a golden flash appeared and Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Onyx, and Rouge appeared.

"Hey Chaos, we on time?" Sonic asked casually. Shadow put the last three emeralds on the ground in front of Chaos.

"Let her go now," Shadow stated bluntly.

"Oi, what about me!?" Knuckles yelled. Everyone ignored him.

Chaos peered over to Knuckles and Grey, and picked them up. As Chaos walked back, Shadow sensed something wrong. All of the sudden, Chaos used all his force to swing Grey and Knuckles around, and threw them off the island.

"OH SHIT!" Sonic yelled, running after the falling mobians. Shadow, Silver and Rouge also ran. Shadow caught onto Grey and Sonic caught Knuckles, and Rouge and Onyx pulled them to where Chaos was.

A now untied Knuckles was incredibly furious. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD A DEAL!" The echidna yelled. Chaos picked up the last three emeralds and absorbed them.

"Whoa," Silver and Onyx said simultaneously.

Chaos began to change forms and grew about 20x his original height. As the light cleared, a familiar creature appeared except black with crystal eyes, blue spikes erupting from its back, more tentacles, and blue horns.

"Perfect Chaos…" Sonic said.

Perfect Chaos roared as if agreeing with Sonic.

"What do we do now?!" Knuckles asked.

"We have to beat him now before he unleashes hell on the city!" Sonic said.

"But he absorbed the chaos emeralds! How can you beat him without going super?!" Tails asked. Suddenly, Chaos spat out the emeralds, that were now dim colored.

"Oh." Was all Tails could say. Sonic picked up the emeralds and turned to Shadow and Silver. The two of them nodded.

"Tails, take everyone away from here. This is going to be messy," Sonic said. Tails nodded and took everyone, but Grey stayed.

"You realize I can fight too, right?" she asked. Shadow lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"It's safer if you go with Tails," he said. Grey kept her ground.

"I can fight for myself."

"Then help the others."

"I'd rather go with Chaos."

"No."

"Why won't you let me fight?"

"Because I don't want to lose someone else I care about!"

Grey stopped there. _'Shadow cares about me…?'_ "I know you can fight, but I want you safe because I-"

"Oi, I'd love to see this go on, but this isn't a soap opera!" Sonic joked from a distance. Shadow growled at him. Grey peered into Shadow's now-soft red eyes.

"I love you Shadow. Be careful."

Grey kissed him on the cheek, and before the ebony hedgehog could react, she ran after Tails' plane. Shadow went back to Sonic and Silver, who were ready to fight.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sonic said. The emeralds grew bright as they twirled around the three hedgehogs. A blinding light appeared and disappeared with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their Super forms.

Chaos was wrecking havoc on Angel Island when three golden hedgehogs appeared in front of them.

"Yo Chaos, ready for some butt kicking action!?" Sonic asked. Chaos roared and shot his water tentacles at the hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow dodged with ease, but Silver was having a wee bit trouble since he wasn't as fast as them.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, spending about 15 chaos spears at Chaos, hitting one eye. Chaos cried out, closing his eye. He opened his mouth and shot white beams at the hedgehogs, who dodged. Sonic rolled into a spikey ball and used his homing attack at Chaos' mouth. Before Sonic could land a hit, Chaos shot another beam, sending him into a few trees. Silver used his telekinesis to control Chaos' tentacle, making look like Chaos hitting himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself Chaos?" Silver asked slyly. Chaos roared and shot spikes at Silver form his back, piercing the hedgehog in his left arm.

"OW! HE CAN DO THAT?!" Silver yelled.

"Apparently he can now," Sonic said.

All three hedgehogs used their homing attack on Chaos, making him roar in pain. Chaos started sending his tentacle, spikes, and beams all at once at the three hedgehogs, even making it hard for Sonic to dodge.

"GUYS HELP!" Silver said, flying everywhere in order to dodge.

"KINDA BUSY SILV!" Sonic yelled, punching one spike.

"DAMN CHAOS!" Shadow yelled out, trying to dodge the attacks.

After the enormous wave of attacks, Silver, Sonic, and Shadow attacked together, Sonic using his homing attack, Silver using telekinesis beams, and Shadow using Chaos Spears. After their wave of attacks, the three hedgehogs panted heavily. Chaos was near to collapsing as well.

"It's time to end this!" Sonic yelled. All three hedgehogs got ready and yelled "Chaos Control!"

There was a huge beam of light that surrounded Angel Island. As it disappeared, there was an enormous mass of deformed water on the ground.

"*pant* WE DID IT!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly, the water started to rise, much to the hedgehog's surprise. Chaos formed into a watery giant, spikes everywhere. He had feet now, four, giant arms, and tentaclez everywhere.

"Shit," Silver managed to say.

Chaos made a sound… a sound that sounded like laughter.

"You fools really thought you could defeat ME?!" Chaos said.

"You can TALK!?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I can! Only in this form!" Chaos said.

"What IS that form?!" Silver asked. Chaos chuckled.

"Behold hedgehogs! I am Complete Chaos!"

 **Hedgi: HAHAHA! My 3** **rd** **cliffhanger! *Is rock climbing with one hand***

 **Rotark: Hedge, how are you doing that?!**

 **Hedgi: WITH THE POWER OF FICTION LOVE!**

 **Azri: I wanna try!**

 **Ghosty: Ummm okaaaaay… I AM IN LOVE WITH TAYLOR SWIIIIIIIIIIIIFT! *tries to climb but falls***

 **Hedgi: It can't be a REAL person.**

 **Kim: At least we know Ghosty's new love…**

 **Ghosty: S-Shut up! I'm going to go and cry in a corner now! *cries and leaves***

 **Rotark: Hmmmmm who do I love…?**

 **Azri: I LOVE HAKU FROM NARUTOOOOO! *Successfully starts to climb***

 **Kim: I LOVE ETHAN FROM RESIDENTS EVIL: BIOHIZARD! *starts to climb as well***

 **Rotark: I CAN'T FIND ANYONE I LOVE! (:'c**

 **Hedgi: Aw cheer up Ro!**

 **Sonic: Hey guys!**

 **Hedgi: Sonic! Announcements!**

 **Sonic: Thanks for the hello… -_-**

 **Hedgi: What do you expect? I'm climbing a cliff baka!**

 **Sonic: Okay, okay… Shadow Hedgi does not own the normal characters and villains, we belong to SEGA, even though hedgi wishes she owned Shadow. Hedgi owns Grey, Aury, Meiko, and Onyx, Rotark owns Blitz, Freedomfighters123 owns Jojo. That is all.**

 **Hedgi: Good hedgehog! Have a donut! *donut randomly appears in thin air away from ground***

 **Sonic: OMG A DONUT! *Tries to grab donut, but is an arm too short and falls into a bottomless pit***

 **Hedgi: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODNIGHT BUTTERFLIEZ!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Final's Final Battle!

Chapter 9- The Final's Final Battle!

 **Hedgi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! *cries***

 **Rotark: Why are girls so overdramatic?**

 **Banana: *shrugs* They just need to drink a bit of jalapeno vodka and they'll be FINE!**

 **Everyone: O_O**

 **Banana: What?**

 **Hedgi: You've drinken vodka…?**

 **Banana: No, my friend did. He was never the same again…**

 **Kim: KIDS! DON'T SMOKE OR DRINK!**

 **Con: I think people tell them enough times Kimchi…**

 **Hedgi: Hey, where's Ghosty?**

 **Ghosty: AI CAME IN LIKE A WRECKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN BAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!**

 **Kim: OH BOY! A SINGING CONTEST!**

 **Rotark: ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HEATHENS, TAKE IT SLOW. WAIT FOR THEM TO ASK YOU WHO YOU KNOW!**

 **Azri: IT'S GOIN' DOWN, I'M GATHERING TIMBEEEEEEEER! YOU BETTER MOVE, YOU BETTTER DANCE!**

 **Hedgi: CAN YOU SEE ALL OF ME, WALKING THROUGH MY MYSTERIES? STEP INSIDE, HOLD ON FOR DEAR LIFE!**

 **Kim: OH DON'T YOU DARE LOOK BACK, JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME, I SAID YOU'RE HOLDING BACK. SHE SAID 'SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!'**

 **Banana: ITZ PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! YEAH YA! YEAH YEA! YEAH YEA! YEAH YEA! YEAH YEA! YEAH YEA! YEAH YEA!**

 **Con: STOP SINGING!**

 **Everyone: (shuts up)**

 **Sonic: HEY PEOPLE! SHADOW HEDGI DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OBVIOUS OC'S. That is all.**

Complete Chaos looked down at the three hedgehogs and smirked. "Think you can defeat me?!" the being announced.

"Yeah!" Sonic said, fist pumping. Complete Chaos laughed. "Then let's see you survive THIS!"

Complete Chaos started to send his tentacles at the super hedgehogs, but they were too fast for the giant.

"CHAOS BEAM!" Complete Chaos shouted, sending beams of light at the hedgehogs, landing each hit.

"Damn, how strong IS he now?!" Sonic asked himself. Silver sent a wave of telekinesis at Complete Chaos, but it barely did a thing. Complete Chaos roared and shot out some spikes, hitting Silver in the leg and quills. Silver let out a quick help but held his stance.

Sonic used his homing attack on Complete Chaos, but he caught it and threw Sonic at Silver, who caught the happy-go-lucky hedgehog.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, sending a barrage of chaos spears at Complete Chaos. It roared in pain and slammed it fist into Shadow's stomach, knocking the breath out of him and sending him deep within the island. Before Sonic or Silver could do anything, Complete Chaos grabbed the two and sent them crashing in the same direction as Shadow. The hedgehogs groaned and weakly got up, blood pouring from some wounds. Complete Chaos stood looming over them, smirking.

"I. AM. KING!" He yelled, lifting his foot. Silver whimpered a bit, unable to get up. As Complete Chaos stomped his foot, he felt a force hold him back. Sonic and Shadow stood across from each other, lifting up Complete Chaos' foot.

"We will never give up!" Sonic yelled, straining to keep his strength up. Together, Sonic and Shadow threw Complete Chaos' foot, making him fall down.

The three hedgehogs nodded together, ready to attack. Sonic and Shadow charged up and used their lightspeed attack while Silver used his telekinesis to hold Complete Chaos in place. Complete Chaos grunted, trying to swat the hedgehogs away.

"STUPID PESKY RATS!" He yelled. Sonic and Shadow charged together, both hitting Complete Chaos in the head. A red aura surrounded him as he approached the weak beast.

"Chaos Blast!" he yelled, unleashing an incredibly powerful red blast throughout all of Angel Island.

As the dust cleared, Complete Chaos turned back into Chaos 0, coughing.

"I've been… defeated by… rats…" the water being said. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stared at each other as they grew more golden.

"CHAOS…" Sonic started.

"CONTROL!" Shadow and Silver ended, creating a golden yet blinding light throughout the entire world.

As the dust in Angel Island cleared, Chaos was sucked into imprisonemtn of the Master Emerald once again. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver got out of their super forms, exhausted from the fight.

"WOO! WE DID IT!" Sonic said in between pants, flopping down in the grass. The moon shone brightly in the sky, stars twinkling around it.

After about 10 minutes, everyone else came back to Angel Island.

"SONIKKU! ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU ALIVE?! OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE HURT!" Amy screamed, shaking Sonic.

"OW! AMY! THAT HURTS!" Sonic whined.

"We should get you guys treated before it gets worst," Tails said. Knuckles picked up Sonic and flopped him on his back.

"Hey! That's not nice Knucklehead!" Sonic said jokingly.

"You better not be joking right now or else you're going to get worse," Knuckles warned. Onyx used his telekinesis to pick up Silver, and Omega picked up Shadow.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked.

"We go to my workhouse and clean you guys up. You look horrible!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Can't be that bad," he muttered.

 **Later, At Tails' workhouse…**

"Sonikku, are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked, voice etched with worry.

"Geez Amy, I'm fine! Just a few scratches and bruises!" Sonic said.

"I say we take a break after this whole Chaos thing. I'm drained," Silver said, flopping on the couch.

"I agree!" Sonic said, raising his hand.

"In the meantime, let's celebrate!" Vector said, bringing out 5 bottles of different kinds of vodka. Knuckles' eyes shone with eagerness.

"MYYYYYYYYYYYYY VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, tackling Vector to fight for the vodka.

 **Later at night… (I think I put too many 'later' signs…)**

"Well, that was one heck of a day," Grey said, sitting next to Shadow on the grassy field. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"It's quite surprising that the echidna drank all 5 jugs of vodka and still wanted more," he said.

"he'll be sorry tomorrow," Grey said. The two sat in silence as they gazed at the stars.

"Hey Shadow, when you were leaving to fight Perfect Chaos, you didn't finish you're sentence," Grey said, turning to Shadow.

"What were you going to say?"

Shadow stared at Grey's electric blue eyes.

"I was going to say…"

He wrapped his arms around Grey's waist.

"I love you."

His lips carefully pressed onto hers with a passionate kiss. She quickly returned it and snaked her arms around Shadow's neck. The two hedgehogs stayed like that for a minute, before they broke apart.

"I love you too Shadow."

 **Hedgi: THEY'RE FINALLY A COUPLE! *cries***

 **Rotark: Knuckles must've gotten SERIOUSLY drunk…**

 **Hedgi: Hey, where are all the other authors?!**

 **Rotark: Went to get a pizza.**

 **Knuckles: I WANT TO EATS SOMEZ BOOBZ!**

 **Rotark and Hedgi: …**

 **Knuckles: I EATZ YO' PENIS IF NAWT!**

 **Rotark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PENIS STAYS WITH ME! *stabs Knuckles in the head***

 **Tails: KNUCKLES! HE'S DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**

 **Rotark: AND MAH PENIS IS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *dances nakedly, showing penis***

 **Hedgi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW ROTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! *Knocks out Rotark***

 **Hedgi: SOMEBODY DRESS ROTARK PLEAAAASE!**

 **Sonic: *dresses Rotark* I guess he had a "moment"**

 **Rotark: Owwwww mah head…. Wut happened!?**

 **Hedgi: NOTHING! O-O**

 **Knuckles: Taaaaaaillllllssss**

 **Tails: KNUCKLES! HE'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

 **Knuckles: Leeeeeeeeezzzzzzz haeeeeeeve sooooooomeeeee baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabiiiiiiiiiezzzzzzz**

 **Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Rotark: Well, THAT escalated quickly…**

 **Hedgi: *faints***

 **Shadow: *Gets out MK5* NO YAOI ALLOWED! *Shoots Knuckles until he dies***

 **Tails: Phew.**

 **Hedgi: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT GREY, AURY, MEIKO, AND ONYX. ROTARK OWNS BLITZ. FREEDOMFIGHTERS 123 OWNS JOJO. That is all.**


	10. Chapter 10- An Important Note From Shadz

Chapter 10- An Authors Note

 **Hi Everyone reading this incredibly boring yet important authors note!**

 **This story has been in making since the beginning of November 2016, and I am SO glad I finally finished it. I want to give a quick thanks to all who supported the Shadow Hedgi co. during the making of this book. These people include:**

 **FreedomFighters123**

 **Sasukeluver6427**

 **JeffTheLlama**

 **FrostlessVictini941**

 **Dark Speed Demon**

 **Ruby Verfasser**

 **HUGE thanks to everyone who reads our immensely CRAAAAZY fanfics and we promise you even more! Please help by following and reviewing on our stories to show how you feel about our stories! Thanks, and SHADOW ON!**

 **-Shadow Hedgi Co.**


End file.
